Breaking The Habit
by JakuraAngel
Summary: A promise changes Sakura's life completely, for it makes her break her habits. But maybe it's a good thing, because what bad could happen? High School. Mature content. SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking The Habit**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>Mere days ago the school had started once again after three months of summer vacation but for many students the few days already felt like months. Teachers piled up homework like there's no tomorrow and everyone was clearly getting exhausted and were already waiting for Christmas holidays.<p>

The signs of fall were becoming more evident as the days pass by: the leaves in trees has started their transformation from deep green to different shades of yellow and brown. The growing decrease of daylight did nothing to help the moody teenagers as they curse their teacher for drowning them in homework so soon after school started.

Like everyday students filled the school's yard and halls with their loud chatting and laughter and playful screams as they try to do anything to forget the soon starting morning classes.

Few teachers walk lazily around, observing and prevention fights with just their presence when things might seem like a fight is about to start.

Fortunately not many fights erupt since this day causes everyone to be more excited and happy, because today is the day when different try-outs for different school's clubs start. You can feel the giddy feeling as everyone expects the school to end for the try-outs to begin.

The calm atmosphere is broken soon enough when few students cause a trouble only few minute before the school bell is about to ring. The teacher observing the school yard is quick to break up the ruckus after the friendly squabble turned into a more serious fight. The two persons behind this commotion were not fighting for the first time and as the teacher scolded them they lowered their heads' and rubbed their neck seemingly being embarrassed.

Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were the two boys' right now apologizing from each other. Both boys are known for being in the school's football team and many knew they could cause some serious damage to each other if they got into a real fight. Naruto is the real epitome of a jock: 17-year-old muscular body and fairly tall - standing 6'2 - with bright blond hair sticking lazily in every direction and eyes as blue as the clear summer sky but instead of stuck up attitude he's the kind of guy to be friend's with everybody. His happy demeanor lighting people's day like sun shine or then just making them even more annoyed than before just like often happens with Kiba.

Kiba doesn't differ much from Naruto except with his looks and attitude. He's more of a laid back kind of guy who likes to flirt with women and is as tall as Naruto but with brown eyes and hair and he's not as tan as his blond friend. And definitely neither is he as friendly with everyone as the blond one. The biggest thing in common with these two is football - and both of them love it! Naruto first joined the team in his freshman year with few of his other friends when Kiba joined in his sophomore year last year.

It's clear for the entire school how much these two wanted to get into the team and they were ready to do anything for it. One of the school's rules is that you won't be allowed on any contact sports if you have a history of violence and teachers and coaches are very strict with this rule. Every year there's a student who's not allowed on a team because of a mistake he made but there's nothing you can do at that point the submit to you destiny. Grades are also a big part of being in teams. You need to have a certain average to be on the team and both Naruto and Kiba are not the sharpest tools in shed which means they really need to work for they spots in the team.

From near the school entrance this entire event was watched by a certain student. She couldn't help the smile that spread to her face as she looked at the annoyed and apologetic looks on Naruto's and Kiba's faces as they walked back to their other friends. Luckily she wasn't the only one holding in the laughter since it was obvious that the whole student population outside had witnessed the commotion and so had their friends.

Since the moment their fight started Sakura - the girl near the school entrance - knew who caused the fight and the guilty one was standing among their friend snickering to herself keeping a hand before her mouth not to let them see her smile. This wasn't the first time Ino Yamanaka had started a fight between two or more boys as she was the 'man-eater' of the school.

Sakura is known to be relatively observant and the two years she already has been to this school there was no doubt that she would notice these small gestures Ino made every time she caused a fight that involved Kiba. The twinkle in her eyes was not too evident but for someone it could be too evident.

Sakura shook her head in light amusement and turned back to her biology book to reread the chapter they were currently working on. In five minutes the bell would ring alerting the students that it was time to get to class but that was enough time for her to finish reading and to get there. And no less then two minutes she was done with the text and shoved the book into her messenger bag before heading for her biology class. Being one of the first ones to enter the school building she was also first one in class and had enough time to settle on her seat and greet the teacher.

As the bell ringed the room started to get filled with students and soon they were ready to start with a pop quiz. She thanked her interest in biology that she had read the chapter about how cells divide and the test was easy. As she placed her pencil on the table she showed the teacher that she was done and he came to take the paper from her table.

The annoyed looks and scratching of heads around her were proof of that no one except her had made the homework and if they had done it than maybe it wouldn't bee as hard for the as it is. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back on the teacher who was checking her test and if she saw right he scribbled an A on the paper with pleased look before putting it aside and turning his attention to check on the others still doing their tests.

Sakura thought of her teacher as a nice guy. He wasn't too old nor too young and not too laid back. He was just perfect as he knew that Sakura was the top student of the class. It was obvious he like to ask questions from her concerning biology since no one else seemed to be as enthusiastic to learn it as she was. He also often gave her extra assignments which she made happily

The rest of the class passed by rather quickly and soon it was time for her next class. She quickly marked down her homework and left the room to go to her next class which was chemistry. As she made her way across the hall dodging the other teenagers around her she was stopped by a gentle tap on her left shoulder. Just as she was about to turn around to see the person behind the gesture a loud "Umph!" made her turn more quickly just to see that her brow-haired friend was shoved to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

A freshman boy - alerted - turned around with a look of horror as he realized what he had just done and dropped the football in his hands out of pure shock and fear. Well, no wonder since Tenten was giving him the coldest glare she could muster as she stood up and took a threatening stop towards the guy who backed away immediately holding hands in the air in surrender. The guy must have been showing his football gifts to his friends when he accidentally bumped on Tenten.

Dusting herself off she frowned and made her away to Sakura who looked sympathetic at her, "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Tenten beamed to obviously and Sakura able to see through her immediately but decided not to comment about it anymore.

"So what do you have next?"

"Chemistry."

"Surprise.." she replied with sarcasm before dodging a football thrown their way to two boys standing behind them, "Man, I hate this."

"Luckily it's only for one day a year," Sakura smiled pulling her bag closer to her body to squeeze through a small gab between two people Tenten closely after.

"Luckily," she mumbled, "Even though I'm excited for the cheerleading try-outs that doesn't mean I do flips in the middle of a hallway."

"You know you can't compare yourself to a teenage boy whose hormones are five times bigger than a bitch in heat." Sakura giggled as Tenten shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I can't."

They arrived at the chemistry class in which Tenten bid her goodbyes and they agreed on meeting her at lunch after the third period.

* * *

><p>The lunch - to be honest - was chaotic. Boys ran everywhere as if once again showing their skills and for Tenten and Sakura the whole cafeteria was one big obstacle: you need to be cautious all the time or you might get a football in your face.<p>

It seems that almost everyone wants to get into the team but no wonder since Konoha High's football team has won almost every match for the fast four years. So it's only natural for everyone to want to get into the so-called "star team". And as an extension to that almost every girl wants to join the cheerleading team mostly because they get to cheer sweaty guys without shirts.

Tenten fortunately doesn't do it just because of good looking guys but also because it's good exercise and her mom made her join a team when she was seven so it became a habit for her.

Sakura wasn't even worried whether Tenten would make into the team or not since she's been in the team from freshman year so it's only natural for her to get into the team unless she hurts herself and is unable to participate in the try-outs.

Both of the girls were expecting the entire lunch to be trying to dodge and protect their lunch from balls and everything but the moment they were settled on their table a loud whistle ran across the room silencing every sound and movement. Everyone's attention was turned to the cafeteria's front doors where a group of people was standing.

The silence was some what creepy but welcomed since the last five minutes they've spent in the crowded room was filled with shouts and yells from every possible direction causing Sakura a slight headache from the loud noise. Another sound that caught Sakura's attention aside from the whistle was when Tenten dropped her fork from a small shock and as Sakura noticed the person behind the small shock Sakura smiled to herself: Tenten's crush was standing among the group and every time Tenten's eyes landed on the Hyuga boy she makes an awkward reaction which usually is a sound but lucky for her this time it was her fork falling on her plate since the room is so silent she would draw everyone's attention to them.

Naruto stepped forward from next to his a bit taller friend who had whistled to shut everyone up and a frown marred his face.

"You can't wait till the try-outs?" he asked with a slightly annoyed tone and when no one answered back to him he continued, "Safe your energy for the try-outs since it seems you're going to need it, all of it." The remark in his sentence was meant for everyone to hear since not everyone got into the team. The most likely option was - like Naruto hinted - that Naruto and his friends got into the team and less than 10% percent were new ones.

The guy who bumped into Tenten rose from his seat on the table and took few steps closer to face Naruto and his friends, "Cafeteria is for everyone. You can't-"

"Shut up." A deep voice commanded from next to Naruto. The guy who had whistled stepped forward and glared at the boy daring to open his mouth, "Cafeteria is a place where you eat and not play football so I suggest you take your game outside." His voice was full of annoyance as he motioned for the doors to outside with his head.

The boy lowered his head and quickly sat down to his seat not wanting to argue against something that's completely correct.

A grin spread to Naruto's face and started his characteristic blabbering, "Ooh! Sasuke-teme's gonna kick you ass in the field!"

The glare sent to the blond shut him up and Sasuke took his leave to go sit on their table the group following closely behind him Naruto gloating at the boy. For everyone that was a sign to continue what they were doing minus the ball throwing and yelling.

"Creepy," Tenten said under her breath so that Sakura was the only one able to hear as she meant the Uchiha.

The authority he had over everyone was amazing. Sakura understood it when he was the quarterback of the football team last year but now that the try-outs haven't been yet and he's not even in the team it truly amazes her. He doesn't need violence to solve his problems or threatening, all he needs is to raise his voice a little louder and a glare and everyone is under his control.

The Uchiha was slightly taller than Naruto with a slimmer figure compared to Naruto. But nonetheless he was still broad compared to some other boys. Also he was the most wanted guy in school. Every slut run after him like puppies and tried to get in his bed. Fortunately Sakura and Tenten didn't have any idea how many of the school's girls have been in his bed and they thanked the God for it.

The tall boy's looks were with no comparison. He was handsome with his sculpted face and pale skin. The epitome of dark, tall and handsome. His hair was dark as midnight and eyes onyx. He wasn't man to be messes with. And let's not forget that he is an A student as well.

'No wonder he was chosen to be the quarterback last year.' Sakura thought to herself as she resumed to eat her sandwich.

Rest of the lunch was more sedated for everyone was so cautious over what they were doing not to annoy probably the future quarterback. Of course there's a chance that he won't be chosen this year and Hyuga Neji is the one to be in that position once again. Last year Hyuga and Uchiha were the best candidates for the position but it was given to Sasuke.

Even though Sakura wasn't one to drool after those two boys she could easily understand why almost everyone else did, including Tenten. In Sakura's case when girls go out to 'find their man' Sakura goes home into her room to study. The concept of flirting was unfamiliar for her and maybe even a some sort of a taboo. Tenten like to go out to party since when is a cheerleader and many times she had tried to convince Sakura to come too but every single time she comes up with an excuse.

Same goes for her trying out on sports clubs. Sakura has a history of gymnastics and a slim frame which would be a perfect combination for cheerleading but no matter what the brunette tries nothing ever works since she's just plain stubborn. It was like fighting against a bull: a really stubborn and annoying bull.

But for Tenten's luck Sakura made a small promise when she declined to come to the annual school's out- party: she promised for her to come to a next event or party she asked and the small hints she's given to her pink haired friend show that she doesn't remember it. Never in hell is she going to allow her to slip out of this no matter if she remembers or not!

"Sakura," Tenten crossed her hands on the table and straightened her posture.

The mentioning of her name with such calmness and even with slight scolding tone Sakura involuntarily stiffened and slowly brought her attention from her lunch to Tenten who looked straight at her with her deep brown eyes.

"Eh?"

"Do you remember what you promised?" The cheeky smile brought goose bumps all over Sakura's body as Tenten used her 'business' voice but she didn't come up with anything she had promised and shook her head.

Tenten's smile only widened, "Do you remember before summer started and I was begging fo-" she wasn't even able to finish when realization hit Sakura whose eyes widened, "No way! I was just joking!"

"Well, you said 'I promise' and I took your words for serious so there's no backing now."

"That's not fair!" She pouted looking utterly shocked and a little annoyed.

"It is!" Tenten stammered back leaning closer to Sakura, "You promised, and also we're going to the skiing trip in two weeks because I signed us both!"

"N-no! Tenten!" But the subject was already done and the look Sakura was receiving from Tenten said it's final and there's nothing she could do to change the brunette's mind.

"Stop whining. You won't be going there alone, I'll be there with you just like I will be with you next weekend in Ino's party." Tenten patted Sakura's head across the table smiling now sweetly at her dumbfounded friend who was in clear shock.

"What?!"

"Oh, come on! Every year Ino arranges a party for the honor of the football team, and as I said before; you promised."

The bell finally rang and students got off from their seat to leave the cafeteria Tenten making the same move. As she took few steps away from the table she not too long ago sat by she didn't hear Sakura moving so she turned back to look at her friend sitting motionless on her seat.

Huffing a breath he quickly walked to Sakura's side, collected her things and swung her bag on her shoulder as she tugged the pink haired girl from her seat to her feet. "Come on." she ushered her nudging her on her back and like a robot she moved forward, Tenten humming happily behind her for her victory.

To put it bluntly, Sakura was in no good mood. Ever since the lunch her mood has gone down the hill and there didn't seem to be a stop for it. Every passing minute and second reminded her that the day when they were supposed to leave for the skiing trip, and not to mention the party, came closer and the thought annoyed her. Disturbed her mind.

She was no longer an athlete and neither was she interested in skiing. At times like these she wished she could keep her mouth shut or even better become a hermit with just her books keeping her company. Life would be so much easier that way but she doubted that Tenten would let that happen since she was Tenten's only real friend because according to Tenten you can count the polished, plastic cheerleaders which is kind of funny since she is a cheerleader.

As the final bell rang for the day she sluggishly made her way to her locker where she was meant to meet Tenten before they both headed to see the football try-outs. Sakura wasn't that interested in watching the guys run around in a grass field covered in sweat. She would have rather gone to the library for the time of the try-outs and then gone to watch Tenten's cheerleading try-outs but that wasn't an option. Tenten wanted to see was Neji going to be in the team and who was going to be the quarterback because every year the cheerleaders would drool after him like total idiots (except Tenten because of her crush on the Hyuga).

After the football try-outs there was the cheerleading try-outs and it was made this way because students wanted to see both of them. Why, you may ask. And the answer is simple: the football team wanted to know who are going to cheer for them in their games and the cheerleaders wanted to know who to cheer for.

Apparently this way both the cheer team and football team would get to know each other better if they were allowed to see them in act since the very beginning.

"You ready?" Tenten was suddenly next to Sakura who was startled for a moment before composing herself and giving Tenten on of her bored looks. Her friend smiled and grabbed her arm in her's ready to lead the way to the field.

"Can't I-" she started but Tenten cut her before she could finish, "Absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"Because I need you to be my support."

"Support? Since when I've supported you?" Sakura lifted one pink brow and looked at the brunette.

"You know very well why," she lowered her voice not wanting everyone to hear. She didn't want to embarrass herself like some of the other girls did: giving gifts to their crushed and declaring their undying love for them every day and giggling in corners when he passed by. She wasn't a girly-girl she was more tomboy styled and none of the said things fit her and Sakura knew that very well. Tenten's normally blushed slightly and backed away if Neji came too close. A defense mechanism if you think it thoroughly: by backing away she lessens the possibility of doing something embarrassing in front of him.

As they passed one of the benches near the bleachers of the field Tenten stopped in her tracks. Her face crunched in annoyance and she broke off from Sakura and walked to the bench. Sakura hadn't even noticed the boy laying on the wooden surface hands behind his back sleeping.

Tenten nudged his side few time not getting any reaction from the sleeping teenager who was snoring if you listened very carefully. His chest heaved as he took in a deep breath in his sleep and a vein almost popped in Tenten's head. She roughly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him off the bench to the ground. He didn't seemed to be too fazed about that had happened and just continued to sleep now laying on his stomach hands once again supporting his head.

This time she kicked rather forcefully and he wailed in pain before rubbing the now sore spot and lifting his head to look at the angry girl, "What the heck?" he mumbled groggily.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" she asked pissed off and arms crossed over her chest.

As if he was in no hurry he turned to look at the watch around his wrist like he had all the time in the world before turning back to Tenten, "I still got five minutes." He made no move to get back on the bench and just continued to lay on the ground switching his position into better one before once again trying to fall asleep.

Tenten muttered few curses under her breath and frowned at him, "Stupid Shikamaru."

Just as she was ready to leave the poor boy alone she turned back, "Well then, I'll go get Ino." That seemed to spark something within him since her mutter something like 'troublesome woman' under his breath and slowly got up from the ground dusting the sand off of his clothes. Without a second glance at Tenten he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards the locker rooms.

"Boys." she huffed at Sakura who shrugged her shoulders.

They resumed their way to the field along with other students. Almost the entire school was witnessing the event even the teachers and the principal.

Sakura and Tenten took a seat from the middle but not too high to have a better vision on the field. Tenten was nervously wringing her fingers and shaking her leg.

The look Sakura gave her stopped her actions immediately and she lowered her gaze to her lad, "Sorry."

"If you're no nervous for him and got a thing for him why don't you ask him out?"

"And be like Karin?"

"You're nothing like Karin. Karin's a slut jumping from bed to bed."

"No thanks."

"You know, you're just like me." Sakura smiled with mischief. Tenten tilted her head to the side as she gazed at her friend.

"You're too stubborn," her smiled changed to a smirk, "I don't want to do sports and you don't want to ask a guy out. No wait correction _the_ guy out because you're too stubborn and afraid just like me."

"You're afraid of sports?"

"Not afraid but they make me uncomfortable."

"And you count that as being afraid?"

"Well~"

"Oh, just forget it" Tenten waved her hand and resumed to watch as the boys gathered in the field around their coach, Asuma. The fairly sturdy man was as tall as an average man which means few of the boys around him towered slightly over him and neither was he the epitome of healthy lifestyle since he smokes even in the school ground even though it's forbidden in the rules.

The brown haired man with beard seemed to give some sort of directions and rules for the boys as they almost nodded in union every time Asuma said something close to "Am I clear?" Just before he was done with his talk he lit another cigarette and waved the boys away into their positions.

None of the boys were wearing the school shirts and were mainly dressed in casual sports wear such as shorts and T-shirts but few had jerseys of famous football teams from around the world.

In an hour the try-outs were finished. As always the whole event was full of running, throwing and tackles. Sakura felt bad for one freshman who was tackled on the ground, in a small friendly game after all of them were separated into two teams, by the Uchiha. The freshman looked so tiny along side him and the tackle made Sakura flinch ss he fell roughly on the ground. The tackle was legal in every way so the former quarterback didn't get scolded for it but rather pats on the back for saving their team.

Aggressive the football is and because of the powerful tackle on the young freshman, he needed to take a small break on the benches which eventually lead on him not getting in the team. It was sad but what can you do if there's better candidates.

All the pretty girls had crowded next to metal rail separating the benches from the field and and protecting people from not falling over as the bleacher was seven inches higher from the ground. They squealed like pigs at the new formed football team.

Tenten had clapped too but not enthusiastically since Neji wasn't picked as the quarterback but Sasuke was. Not that Neji looked jealous or anything: he was happy for his friend and it was shown on his face as he gave him a small smile and congratulated him. Naruto instead showed more happiness than anyone else: he jumped on Sasuke's back and hugged him from behind a grin on his face. Sasuke patted his hand telling him to get off before he throws him off and the blond male complied which was unusual for him.

The crowd started to dispatch slowly out of the exists and soon the remaining people were the football team getting info on when their first practice is and the cheerleading team that started to climb down the bleacher's stairs to get to the field to start their try-outs Tenten after them leaving Sakura sitting alone. The new football team left to get showered and the girls' gym teacher walked in declaring that they were to start the warm-up. They had time to warm-up until the boys returned to watch their try-outs. So this time it was boys turn to drool after the girls apparently except there just wasn't as much crowd as it was with the boys.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes the entire football team to return and the try-outs to begin.

Tenten did well with her stretches and was really flexible bending easily into a split and her flips were almost perfect with only one bad landing but nothing too serious happened that might affect her getting into the team. And get into the team she did! Few new ones also got in to the the team but mostly it was full of last years cheerleaders. Sakura gave high five to Tenten from the rail and as she bend to touch her friend she was unaware of the pair of eyes looking at her the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! This is just something that popped out of my mind like a year ago? I probably wrote this then and haven't looked at it since but I guess I should post this for you to read.<em>

_I probably shouldn't have started this because I have so many stories still unfinished but I just felt like it. Also I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this at all so it completely depends on you readers. If I get a good response than I will continue so REVIEW because it makes the next chapter possible._

_- Jakura_


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking The Habit**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't happy at all. This wasn't something she would like to do, so instead of choosing clothes for the party in few hours she would much rather be doing homework. It was Friday night and she liked the idea of doing her homework rather today than on Saturday or Sunday, because that way she didn't have to worry for them anymore and they wouldn't distract her. She could have the whole weekend to herself... but no.<p>

The world was against her tonight. She had promised Tenten that she would attend the next party with her and the brunette had not forgotten that promise like Sakura had wished for. Maybe she could knock Tenten out and lock her in a closet until the party was over so she didn't have to go. Or she could fall down the stairs and break her leg which means they need to go to the emergency. But none of that could work, because Tenten was watching her like a hawk.

"This will look good on you." Tenten turned away from the closet holding a dress full of sequins that made the piece of clothing look like a glitter jar. It was obviously short in length wise and had thin straps, not to mention it licked its users body.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, "Absolutely not!" she got up from the bed covered with purple cover.

"Oh, come on. I wore this to the last party and it would suit you well. We're the same height and body built."

"No," Sakura glared, "I told you already; I won't wear a dress. I'm going there in my jeans and shirt."

"Unfortunately, you're not leaving this room in those." Tenten pointed at Sakura's clothes.

"What's wrong with these? They're comfortable and doesn't show too much like that," she motioned for the dress, "thing."

"It's not a thing." Tenten placed the dress carefully on the bed. "It's a dress and I won't allow even a foot of yours out of that door without something more appropriate for a party. Those jeans and shirt are okay in school but not in a party. Ino would rip my eyeballs out if she was to know that I allowed you there in those."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Since when have you befriended her?"

"I haven't befriended her." Tenten took an defensive stance. "She's in the cheerleading squat like I am and you know, like everybody, that looks are important to her. She buys a new bag every week so do you honestly think she'll allow you there dressed in those. She has a reputation to keep up"

"Which brings us to the subject of me not going there. As you can see," she motioned for her own clothes, "this is my style. Nothing major, just skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. I would die of embarrassment if I wore that to public so obviously I'm not suitable to go there."

"You're not going to be embarrassed. I'll be dressed like you; in a short dress." Tenten went for her closet and took a hanger which had a black one shoulder, mid-thigh length dress.

"I'll be wearing this and you that."

"No."

"Quit being so stubborn."

"You quit making me wear a damn dress."

"Fine." Tenten took the dress from the bed and threw it haphazardly into the closet. "But I'm still not going to let you wear those." She began rummaging through the closet once again muttering to herself. It took a while until she took a pair of jeans and threw them on Sakura. "Put those on."

Sakura allowed the jeans to unfold and her mouth dropped. "I can't wear these!"

"Of course, you can. They're skinny jeans just like you like them, except they're much more suitable for a party. It's either the ripped jeans or the dress." the brunette said while taking her blue shirt off and stripping from rest of her clothes. Her room was a mess, for clothes were thrown every corner of the room. It was a real miracle Tenten could even find anything in the room. Her table was covered in papers and school books and bed sheets were crumbled from last night.

As Tenten stood in her room only clad in her white underwear Sakura couldn't help herself, "It must be a miracle you're not changing even your underwear. You know," she shrugged her shoulders, "wear a thong or something."

"Thongs are overrated. Who wants a string all they way up in your ass." Sakura gave her friend a disapproving look.

"And I prefer hipsters like you so stop complaining or I'll make you wear thongs. And before you say anything, I'm not palnning on hooking up tonight at all." Tenten said while slipping the black dress over her head and down her body. It fit her perfectly. The usual tomboy turned into a girl. It was an odd match, for Sakura was so used to seeing Tenten wearing boyish clothes such as shorts and t-shirts, but something happened within her when she went for a party.

"Not even with Neji?"Sakura raised her eyebrow in challenge. She knew the long haired boy was her friend's weakness.

"Not even with him, and it's not like he's even interested."

"How do you know that?"

"We haven't talked since that day." There was a slight touch of longing in her voice. Sakura was well aware that Tenten has a huge crush on the Hyuga boy, but een though she's a cheerleader and a tomboy she can't confront him and tell him how she feels.

Sakura felt sorry for Tenten, because it must be hard not to be able to confess. Since freshman year Tenten's been head over heels for Neji. Her feelings have only increased as the time has went by for it seems that her reaction just strengthens every time she sees him.

During freshman year Tenten was having trouble with one of their classmates. Akira was his name. He bullied Tenten every time he could and few times caused Tenten to spill her food over her clothes. It was frustrating and even Sakura tried to make him stop but nothing helped except one time in the hall when Sakura and Tenten were walking to class Akira came and slapped Tenten's books on the floor. But as he started to sprint away in the crowded hall he was stopped like he had hit a wall.

He had bumped into Neji while trying to get away from the girls. Without a further apology to Neji he tried to side step him and continue his way but Neji grabbed his forearm.

"Where do you think you're going?" his voice was calm as ever. Even though, he was a freshman then like Sakura and Tenten, he had already gained some reputation in side the school walls. First of all he was a Hyuga and they own many museums and art galleries around the country. And of course, he's good friends with Uchiha Sasuke, the heir to Uchiha Inc. which is one of the leading construction and technology companies in the whole world.

Both of them have very known backgrounds so it's only inevitable for them to receive so much attention within the school walls.

And not only there's those two but then there's many other known people in their group of friends. Uzumaki Naruto and Akimichi Choji are both the son of famous restaurant owners; Yamanaka Ino's mother is a famous fashion designer; Nara Shikamaru is the son of the prime minister. But not all of their friends are rich and famous. There are few individuals that separate from them in that aspect; for instance, Inuzuka Kiba and few others. All of them have known each other long since childhood.

Sakura and Tenten had only known the group of friends since high school started and never have they interacted together before, for they have been on different classes. But this was the first time that Neji even looked their way. There was a small crease between his brows as he gazed at the boy who looked baffled for the taller boy was acting strange. Never has Neji bothered with him before.

"W-what?" he stammered blinking several times.

"I said;" Neji lowered his voice pulling the boy closer, "What do you think you're doing?"

Both Sakura and Tenten could only do what everyone else did; look at the scene unfold, and everyone looked as shocked as them.

"Going to class." Akira said getting out of the fog that had momentarily confused him.

"Apologize." It wasn't a request.

Akira looked the Hyuga straight in his eyes, "Sorr-"

"Not from me." Neji started to looked more and more pissed by the second. "From Tenten." And if Tenten was the kind of girl to faint she probably would have. Never would have she expected this kind of behavior from the Hyuga. It was utterly surreal. And that's when her crush started, when Neji pulled Akira to Tenten and made him apologize and pick up her stuff in front of everyone. And let's not forget how he asked if she was alright.

At that moment, something clicked inside her like a light pulp. She fell hard. That was two years ago.

"Why aren't you putting those on?" Tenten asked pointing the jeans in Sakura's hands. Sakura shook her head and placed the jeans on the only chair in the room. Quickly she took off her own jeans and replaced them with Tenten's. She wasn't even sure could they be called jeans for they were more like completely open from the front.

"They look good on you."

Sakura thanked the God that they were the same size with her friend. If the brunette was even a one size smaller than the jeans would make her look like a hooker trying to look thin in too small clothes. And that's definitely something she doesn't want, but she would still wear the jeans if there was no other option because she wasn't going to be seen in that skimpy dress.

"White is your color."

"You've said that before." Sakura commented dryly.

"I know, but still you don't seem to remember it. You seriously need more white clothes. You look like an angel when wearing them." Tenten said while she applied a little bit of mascara and a touch of lip gloss. When she was done she turned to Sakura, "Now you." she took steps closer to the pinkette, who backed away.

"No way! I'm already wearing these jeans that should be enough."

"It's either make-up or a shirt of my choice." Tenten smirked mischievously.

"I'll take the shirt."

"Good!" she hopped back into her closet and pulled a short top that would definitely show Sakura's stomach.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the short black t-shirt with a picture of a silhouette of Manhattan and a street name printed on it. "This isn't a shirt!"

"It's either this," she motioned for the shirt, "or this." she offered her make-up for Sakura.

Sakura gave a glare at Tenten and took the shirt from her hands. She was never going to go back to school after this night. Tomorrow when she went back home she would lock herself in her room and never come out. Her mother could leave her food on the floor next to her door and when she leaves she would take the dish and eat it, then put it back where she got it from.

Life would be easy that way. She would never talk to her mother again because she should have told no when Tenten came asking if Sakura could come over for a sleepover. And of course, the person Mebuki is she agreed and said it would be a good idea. And that's why Sakura is there right now, getting dressed up at Friday night for a party. Maybe she should have told her mom that Tenten intended to take her to a party. That way she might have been able to stay at home.

"Can I at least wear a top underneath?"

"No." her tone was final as she opened her hair from the two buns she usually wears.

"Fine." Begrudgingly Sakura which into Tenten's short and decided to avoid any mirrors through the night.

Sakura knew she has a body many would kill for, but she didn't like to show it off like some people in her school.

* * *

><p>When their taxi pulled in front of Ino's manor Sakura felt like throwing up and run away as soon ass he can. This was not her place. She could easily see people dancing around the house through the windows and few people were almost eating each other up in the front lawn. Two girls walked or wobbled in through the gate meant for people, towards the house, which was located in the middle of the property, in their high heels.<p>

The taxi driver had stopped in front of the gates that were closed and needed to be buzzed to be opened. Sakura felt slightly relieved of the fact that there wouldn't be any gatecrashers if everything went well.

"Are you sure we're gonna get in?" Sakura gave a skeptical look.

"Ino knows we're coming so of course." she pressed the buzzer and in few seconds a man answered asking for Tenten's name and just like that the gates were opened for them.

As they stepped into the property Sakura took hold of Tenten's hand who tried her best to not start laughing. But she can't help it. This is not her place to be and there was nothing more appealing right now than turn around and leave. However, Tenten was holding her hand back, her grip never wavering. There was no getting out of this promise.

Unconsciously pulling the short shirt lower Sakura stepped inside the front doors after Tenten. Latest hit music blasted all around the huge modern house and everywhere Sakura could look was filled with students she has seen at school dancing and mingling around. Some of them had plastic cups that had something bluish liquid in them. Tenten noticed Sakura's look, "It's punch."

"Non-alcoholic?"

"I don't know." Tenten smirked at the horrified look on Sakura's face. It was so amusing to watch.

"Sometimes it is and sometimes not." the brunette shrugged and pulled Sakura after her. They went to the left and through the living room in a huge dining room and finally reaching the kitchen. The kitchen was less crowded than any other room, for people were only allowed to come there to take their drinks.

Inuzuka Kiba was standing behind the kitchen island looking out for the kitchen as Tenten walked to him.

"What can I get for you ladies?" he smirked.

"Give us some punch." Tenten had to raise her voice to be heard over the loud music.

"Your wish is my command."

As Kiba filled two cups he looked questioningly at Sakura, "I thought that you're the bookworm type rather than a party animal?"

Sakura was stunned for a moment because of Kiba's question. They both knew each other from English class but neither had talked with each other much so it was odd that the football player would talk to her out of school. Luckily Tenten was the one to answer.

"She is, but she promised to come here."

"Let's hope this won't be her last one."

The approving look Kiba gave Sakura didn't go unnoticed by her and she had to fight against he blush that wanted to take over her face. She wasn't good with complements especially when one was coming from a boy her age.

She had known that there would be people who gave her the kind of looks Kiba was giving her but mentally preparing is not the same thing as the real thing, which is million times more embarrassing. The two brunettes joked with each other for a moment as Tenten handed Sakura her cup. She gave a small sniff to try and assess whether or not the punch had alcohol in it.

Tenten was too busy talking with Kiba that she didn't notice the small gesture and Sakura sighed in relief for now she didn't need to hear Tenten tease her of being so careful. And that thought aggravated her. She wasn't that careful. She could do risque thing like everyone else. So without a further ado Sakura tilted the cup and took a small taste of it.

And it tasted bad. And there was definitely alcohol in it. Sakura had to swallow hard not to start coughing her lungs out. Yep, partying wasn't for her.

Tenten's laugh got her attention and she turned to her friend who was bidding goodbyes with Kiba. She had already drank half of her cup and Sakura thought to herself that Tenten had to be used to drinking. It wasn't a thought that made her sad it just showed that they had different lives, but that didn't affect the way Sakura saw her. She was still her best friend.

"Let's go." Tenten mouthed to her and they left the room.

They conversed a while until a boy Sakura didn't know came to Tenten for a dance which she accepted. But before she was fully dragged further away in the living room she shouted at Sakura to have fun. It was the total opposite of what she had originally planned on doing. She planned on staying in a dim corner where no one could see her and hopefully in few hours she would be able to leave with Tenten.

But right now she needed air. The room was getting warmer by the minute as people danced everywhere. She saw a sliding door to the back yard in the kitchen and headed for it. Kiba instantly saw her in the kitchen and gave a smirk at her. She brushed it away and made her way after a couple through the sliding doors.

The backyard was covered with flagstones and a huge pool. There were few people in it but none of them seemed to be too warm in it for they soon got out. People were sitting on deck chair surrounding the pool. Few couples were kissing, but nonetheless it was less crowded in there and that gave a sense of calmness to Sakura as she took another sip from her drink.

She was still drinking her first and had only drank half of the drink while everyone else seemed to go for more. But it didn't matter if she tried her hardest to drink it slowly because it wasn't getting any better tasting. She amused in her head that she needed to probably wash her mouth with vinegar to get the taste out of her mouth.

Sakura took a notice of a guy wobbling her way. It was obvious that he was drunk; his eyes ere half-lidded and he smelled like one. She closed her eyes and wished he would just walk pass her and not give her any attention, but like most of the time it didn't work. He stopped next to her clumsily putting his hands into his pockets while trying to look good. And that wasn't working at all. It made him look even more drunk.

"Hey~"

"Hi."

"Would you-"

"No, so please go away." his breath smelled horrible and it took her entire will to not twist her face in disgust. He had apparently even thrown up at some point because the stinging smell made Sakura's stomach turn upside down.

"You haven't ev-"

"And I don't need to. Go away because I'm not interested."

"Don't be such a bitch." he emphasized the ending.

"I'm as much a bitch as I want and if you don't leave in the next ten seconds I'm gonna wipe your ass." Sakura was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. She wasn't interested in him and neither was she looking for a one night thing, and even less she wanted to be seen with the guy. To put it bluntly, if he didn't leave her alone soon then heads will fall off.

Sakura has never been the kind of girl to surrender easily. Well, she might have been when she was six or seven but then she met Tenten, the tomboy. She showed her that crying wasn't taking her anywhere and soon they became best friends. Also her parents made her attend self-defense class two years ago. She was ready to kick ass if needed.

Drinking the rest of her drink with one go Sakura praised herself for that. It still tasted bad and she didn't puke all over the place like she had thought.

She was done with the guy. He was still hovering next to her maybe trying to look her properly because of the way he squinted his eyes. Something flashed in his eyes as he saw the way she drank her cup empty. As she was stretching her arm to put the cup on a table filled with similar ones to guy grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her to his chest.

Sakura was so in shock that she couldn't even scream when her side hit his chest. Unfortunately the move he pulled seemed too forceful for him, too, and he lost his balance bringing Sakura on the ground with him. Her head and back collided painfully with the flagstone as the guy somehow got them twisted and he fell on top of her.

Sakura's air was knocked out of her and she had to cough to get her lungs to work properly. The guy on top of her didn't help the situation at all since he couldn't even hold himself upright and was plain lying on top of Sakura. She felt horrified because she knew things about man's body and she had a very good idea what was poking her thigh. Never has she experiences anything as revolting as this.

"If you wanted to do it right here, you should have told me."

Saying she was nauseated was an understatement. The way his stunk all over almost made Sakura's eyes water. She needed to get out under him because this was definitely not going in the direction she wanted. His other hand had somehow found its way to her waist and was clumsily caressing her skin. Now she regretted wearing Tenten's clothes more than ever.

She tried pushing his away but he was taller than her and had a bigger body mass which wasn't helping.

"Let me go!" Sakura tried to yell, but it came as a quiet rasp. She continued to push his chest but he wasn't wavering on top of her and instead was tightening his grip on her. And then suddenly he was gone.

A shadow cast upon her made her flinch for a moment she thought that the guy was coming back.

"What's going on?" Kiba's familiar voice mused as he held the guy from the back of his t-shirt. The boy hanged like a ragdoll making no movements to try and escape.

"Kiba?" another voice came closer and as Sakura got up she noticed Uzumaki Naruto scratching his head confused. "You do know Ino's gonna kick your ass if you beat someone?" Naruto sounded displeased as he gave a small glare at his brown haired friend.

"I ain't kicking anyone's ass. I'm saving a damsel in distress." Naruto looked pass Kiba and the boy to Sakura who looked flushed.

"Oi!" a recognition flashed in his face, "You're Tenten's friend from school, right? We're in the same math class."

"Yeah, I am."

He scratched his head again. "Hmm, what your name was again? It started with an s and I've heard Kakashi-sensei say it before."

"It's Sakura, you idiot." Kiba growled annoyed and threw the guy on the ground but not before telling him to piss off, which he did relatively quickly if you thought in what condition he was.

"Who are you calling an idiot!"

"Isn't it obvious!"

"Well if I'm an idiot then are you!"

Kiba was just starting to answer, "Hey!" Sakura yelled instead glaring both of them. "Do you honestly have to, right now?"

Sakura wasn't happy. First of all she was in a place in which she definitely didn't want be in the whole universe and second guys seemed to surround her everywhere she went. All she wants is a little time alone. Is that too much to ask? Apparently, so inevitably she was getting annoyed and angry by the second. Being a drool tree for men wasn't something she enjoyed. She would rather hit her head on a stone wall.

And let's not forget the fact that she hit her head on the flagstones and was now suffering from a small headache. This wasn't her day.

"Sorry." Naruto quickly mumbled and lowered his head.

A small moment of silence fell upon them until Naruto suddenly looks like he remembered something and Sakura was just able to hear him curse under his breath before he left in a hurry leaving Sakura and Kiba dumbfounded alone.

"What the.."

A brisk wind blew across the back yard giving goosebumps to Sakura. She shivered and rubbed her arms to get the cold feeling out of her body. Deciding that she no longer needed the fresh air without a further notice to Kiba she walked pass him to the direction Naruto left. Planning on finding Tenten and negotiate the idea of leaving the party Sakura stepped inside the how Kiba following closely behind.

Kiba closed the door after them and before Sakura reached the door of the kitchen he stopped her.

"Do you want another drink?" Sakura thought for a moment of plainly ignoring him but that would be mean and KIba is known for being persistent. He would probably still come after her and offer a drink.

Her arms crossed over her chest she turned around to see Kiba offering a plastic cup in her way. She took it and took a sip from it - to show him that she wasn't going to throw it away, for he had a glint of doubt in his eyes - before turning to leave the kitchen. She didn't feel comfortable in a boy's presence right now and for a good reason, even though the boy was someone she knew. Well, not as a friend but more like a acquaintance. Tenten was still the one who knew all the football players in their school and that was fine by her. She didn't need anymore friends except Tenten.

"Wait a minute!" Kiba stopped her once again and she pursed her lips in annoyance while giving a glare. "Why in such a hurry?"

"I just want to find Tenten so leave me be." she made another attempt in leaving but this time Kiba came in front of her.

"Can I at least have a dance?" the was a glint in his eyes that made Sakura restless. She wasn't sure what it was but something in her mind was telling her to quickly find Tenten and get out this guy's sight.

"I'm not interested." she snapped and tried to get out of the kitchen. But as she took a step to the side her world tilted. At first she wasn't aware of it because Kiba grabbed her hand making her want to yell at him but when the motion towards the ground continued she was sure it had nothing to do with the brown haired boy. Slowly her sight became more blurry and her she was sure that she had dropped the cup somewhere.

Her muscles felt heavier as she tried to get out of Kiba's hold which was the only thing keeping her standing and not collapsing on the ground.

Kiba was talking to her. She wasn't completely sure what he was saying but it sounded something like calm down, but she couldn't say for sure. A panic bubbled from somewhere deep inside her as she realized that this was completely abnormal. She wasn't that drunk! She hadn't even have that much to drink and now she felt like she was wasted. This shouldn't be possible!

But as she tried to get in contact with the part of her brain that made the thinking part it was hard, even impossible. Just as her world became blurrier also her mind seemed to be in a similar haze. Nothing worked like it used to and the only thing she was aware was the way that Kiba had draped her arm over his shoulders and was leading her somewhere.

* * *

><p><em>A very quick update as you can see. I hope you like this on as much as you liked the first one. I'm trying no to let this story stretch forever so my goal is to update this and <em>Immortal Death_ at least once a week from now on._**  
><strong>

_Sakura was a bit angry in this but I don't blame her. I would too if someone was to drag me to a party. And not to forget that there would be boys harassing me everywhere._

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed:_

dino

ElevatedJewel

savemechocolate

sakuracute13

Yamora Love n Friendship

EmberChance

_and one_ guest.

_I promise that I will post the next one at its latest next Sunday._

_Please review and tell me what are your thoughts of what will happen to Sakura? I would really like to know._

_- Jakura_


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking The Habit**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p>There is something relaxing in the stage between sleep and complete awareness. The place where you're aware of your surrounding to some extent, but still you remain somewhat oblivious to everything. It's relaxing and calming. And to add that the extra comfortable mattress and pillow she snuggles with. It's like a piece of heaven in her opinion, except her own bed is not this soft.<p>

And silky feeling as her own pillow and cover.

Scrunching her nose she sniffed the pillow which definitely didn't smell like her own. The fact downed upon her like a slap on the face. She sat up as fast as she could and that was a wrong move since a wave of dizziness washed over her. The whole room started to spin in every

possible direction Sakura could imagine at that moment. She had to close the eyes tightly and press her head against her hands to ease the terrible feeling. Her head pounded as if someone was hitting her with a hammer and the feeling of vomit making its way up didn't help at all.

She had to hold her breath to have some relief and after a moment it seemed to help as everything seemed to settle back into place. She got rid of the nauseating feeling by taking a couple of deep breaths. As she relaxed against the headboard of the bed she realized how tense her muscle - in fact entire body - was. Her shoulders were stiff and as she stretched her limbs it brought a sense of relief in every crook of her body.

But before she could start enjoying the moment too much she took in her surroundings. She was positioned on a king sized bed that was easily two times bigger than her own with simple black silk sheets. The room had completely white walls and few paintings covering the otherwise empty walls with abstract pictures that Sakura had no interest in interpret.

To her right was two big windows and curtains drawn over them to block the sunlight. Between the windows was a dresser with the same dark brown, wooden texture as the bed and the desk to her right next to a door. A single lamp was all that decorated the desk making it look really neat and it made her doubt that someone actually lived in the room on daily bases.

Directly across from the bed was another door with a lock that was the sign it was the bathroom. And a fluffy carpet covered a big part of the wooden floor. The place looked so modern with its simple coloring and that was when Sakura noticed the bedside table. On it was the most modern clock she has ever seen. It was completely see through and had light blue digits showing the time. It was already ten o'clock in the morning and Sakura could help but thought were Tenten was until she saw the most tempting sight ever. A glass of orange juice was next to the clock and Sakura could feel her throat constrict in want.

She was so thirsty she wanted to grab the glass and drink the liquid with one go.

But before she could make herself do that she took another look around the room to make sure there was no one else in there except her. With the room clear she grabbed the glass and drank the orange juice. She sighed in content at the soothing feeling of the cold drink. In her mind she thanked who ever brought the drink in the room because it helped.

Sakura put the glass back on to the table rubbed her forehead. She had absolutely no collection how she had ended up in here. She could remember going in to the party with Tenten and her brown haired friend leaving with some guy to dance. But after that everything became blurry. She was sure she went outside at some point but every other detail was unclear.

Looking down on her lap and the cover pooling around her waist a horrifying realization came upon her. She wasn't wearing her clothes from yesterday night. The small t-shirt and jeans were nowhere in sight and instead of them she was dressed in a navy shirt that obviously belongs to a man. Her throat tightened in panic. She was in an unfamiliar room wearing someone else's clothes. This was the epitome of her worst nightmare. Not to mention she had no collection of the rest of the last night.

A sound of dishes clinging somewhere outside the room got Sakura's attention. Her eyes widened. There was someone there! And she had no idea who.

Biting her lip she carefully got off the bed taking another look around the room to be sure that there wasn't her clothes anywhere near. She thanked her luck that at least she has her bra and panties on. Pulling the hem of the shirt lower, even though it already covered her upper thighs she opened the door and took a peer outside.

Outside the door was a corridor with white wall that had beautifully designed cornice. The corridor wasn't long and it had few doors here and there and it ended to an open space. Sakura was able to see a corner of a black couch in the room as another sound of dishes came from the open way of the corridor. Swallowing her fear she walked in to the corridor heading for the assumed living room.

The same wooden floors that were in her room were all over the rest of the house or apartment Sakura thought as she looked at the ceiling length windows dominating the other side of the living room. It was obvious that it was one of the high rise apartments that costs way too much for Sakura to even think about. The living room was furnished with a two black couches and a similar live seat that were placed in front of a huge flat screen with a glass table in the middle of it all. To the far end of the room was a glass table with six black chairs and close the the dinner table was a kitchen island.

Behind the black countered island was the rest of the kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a tall man cooking something on the oven. He looked relaxed as he minded his own business and Sakura took careful steps closer to him.

As she looked at him closer she noticed familiar things about him; the distinctive way his hair stood up in the back and his football player's built.

Sakura scratched her head in confusion as she took in the appearance of Uchiha Sasuke. Why was he here? Well, more importantly why was she here?

"You hungry?" his low voice made her flinch. She wasn't expecting him to know she was standing there looking curiously at him. He hadn't even looked behind and she was sure she didn't make any extra noises when walking though the apartment.

Too shocked to give an answer Sakura stood there in the t-shirt looking baffled. Her mind wasn't working properly and the headache seemed to return.

Sasuke turned his head sideways to look at her over his shoulder. His brow was raised as she looked at her waiting for her answer.

Finally getting out of her shock Sakura shook her head and swallowed hard. She had completely forgotten to answer his question and now she just felt plain stupid.

"Y-yeah." she stuttered awkwardly and Sasuke turned back to the oven to take something off the fire and place it on a plate. Just then Sakura noticed the smell of pancakes in the air and she realized that she was really hungry. The orange juice she had drank before had eased it for a moment but the delicious smell of pancakes brought it back.

"Take a seat." he pointed at the table and Sakura took a seat.

Fiddling with the hem of the shirt Sakura tried to ignore the fact that she was half naked in front of the quarterback of their school's football team. And she has never really spoken with the dark haired teenager until now. She was aware of his intelligence since he was an straight A student like her, but not to mention he's also the guy who every girl in their school fawns over.

To say the least she felt uncomfortable.

Sasuke wasn't a guy of many words. That's something Sakura's heard Tenten say many times for she's the one to have some kind of an interaction with the players. And Sakura, herself, has witnessed the power of his glares and decided not to cross paths with him. He wasn't someone to mess with. Like his father Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke was a man of action rather than words.

Deciding to swallow her embarrassment she took another look at the Uchiha now bringing the breakfast on the table.

"How did I end up here?" Looking up at Sasuke's face was uncomfortable to say the least. Her question didn't move a single muscle in his face as he spared a small glance at her way before walking to the fringe and grabbing more orange juice from it.

"Kiba drugged you."

It took a moment as the words sunk in.

"What?!" Her eyes widened in horror.

This couldn't be happening to her! She screamed inside her head trying to fight against the urge to throw something through the window in her state. Her nails were painful against her palms as she squeezed her fist tighter.

Sasuke - taking a seat across from her - started piling breakfast on his plate as if she hadn't just said anything. He looked so calm that it gave chills to her back. How can someone act so cool at a moment like this? Sakura couldn't get her head around that fact.

Taking a bite of his food Sasuke looked expectantly at her. It was a clear sign for her to eat but her hunger had disappeared. She wasn't the least bit hungry.

Probably for the first time ever Sasuke looked Sakura in the eye, "I don't know all the details, but when Naruto comes he can tell you more."

So Naruto was in this too? Sakura was already forming all kinds of theories in her head as of why this had happened to her. But, unfortunately, none of them seemed too realistic to happen, especially now that it involved Naruto. Sakura knew that Naruto wasn't the type to rape girls when they're unconscious and he was head over heels for his girlfriend Hyuga Hinata.

But Kiba was capable of anything. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes as her headache showed its ugly head again. Oh, how she would like to punch the living daylight out of it. Maybe if she banged her head against one of the walls it would subside? Who knows...

"Eat." Sasuke was now fully on glaring at her and his tone left no room for argument. How can someone be so bossy?

Like the good girl she is, Sakura took a few pancakes on her plate as Sasuke poured some orange juice in her glass. He had even placed a jar of syrup on the table and motioned for her to take some if she wanted. Her hands trembling slightly under the Uchiha's watchful eye Sakura poured some of the brownish sweetness on her pancakes.

She carefully took her first bite and was pleasantly surprised to find out that he wasn't a bad cook. The pancakes tasted very good actually, maybe even better than her mother's.

As they continued to eat in silence, Sakura avoiding looking at the boy in front of her, the door bell rang. Sakura jumped in her seat when the sound filled the apartment before Sasuke got up and walked out of the room back in to the corridor Sakura came from. Naruto's obvious voice was the sound that followed the front door opening and Sakura held herself in place as to not to suffocate the blond with questions.

She wanted to know how in the world she had ended up in Uchiha Sasuke's apartment wearing his t-shirt. And where the hell was Tenten?

Naruto came in to the kitchen right after Sasuke, who took his seat and resumed eating. Naruto went to the cabinets and pulled a plate for himself and took a seat next to Sakura on the table, but not before wishing her good mornings with his happy-go-lucky attitude. How can someone be so bright this time in the morning?

"Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked pouring a ridiculous amount of syrup on his pancakes and taking a huge bite. Moaning in delight he started to hungrily eat at the pile of pancakes.

Sasuke looked to be in his own thoughts so Sakura knew the question was directed to her.

"I did, thank you."

"Kiba's stuff is a bit strong but luckily not that bad." Naruto smirked at his own words but when he noticed Sakura's alarmed look his face turned into a one of worry, "No, no! Don't take it that way! His stuff is completely harmless."

Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance, "Well, if it's harmful than why the hell did he use it on me and why am I here instead of Tenten's house."

Naruto scratched his head. "Kiba has this habit of scaring girls." At that comment Sasuke gave a small sound that sounded like a snort. It seemed like the Uchiha found the brown haired boys antics un-amusing.

"He puts knockout drops in girls' drinks and then takes them to his house. Then he tells them some freaky lie like he had saved her from another pervert and had no other option but to take them to his house since he doesn't know where they live. It usually ends up with him dating them for a while before he finds a new girl." He took another bite of his food. "If you ask me it's a bit lame, but funny, nonetheless."

"He wanted to date me?" Sakura asked baffled.

"Yeah, I guess." he shrugged his shoulders. "I mean you looked hot yesterday and if I wasn't with Hinata-chan then I would definitely date you."

Sakura's face heated at his words. She knew guys were looking at her at the party but someone like Naruto to say it out loud was embarrassing.

"But, luckily you, I noticed what he was doing and when you collapsed in the kitchen I came to your aid with Hinata-chan. KIba insisted on taking you but I knew what he was about to do so I told him off and took you myself. Unfortunately, I tried finding Tenten but she was nowhere to be seen and then," who took a sip of his juice, "I heard that she had left with Neji."

* * *

><p>If Naruto was to say that he was annoyed it would be an understatement. He wasn't the type to get mad at people but this situation called for it.<p>

Kiba was a jackass and he knew that but this was just plain ridiculous. How can he take advantage of Haruno Sakura? The nicest and the most innocent girl aside from Hinata, of course. Even though, she's not a known figure in the school society everyone knows her at least as Tenten's friend. And since many knows that Tenten is part of the cheerleading team then to some extent they have at least heard of the pink haired girl.

There was an unspoken rule that Kiba was not to do anything this sort with any of the girls of their school, and normally that worked just fine, so Naruto had no idea what made him do this now. To be honest, it wasn't a bad thing since he wasn't molesting the girls or anything except just trying to get them to think of himself as a hero, but still.

He had returned back to the backyard after he had realized that he forgot his cup somewhere there and that was when he saw Kiba holding unconscious Sakura. His blood boiled and he punch his friend in the jaw. Of course, he had expected him to return the hit but luckily he didn't. Naruto guessed that he came to his senses since he just left the kitchen without another word.

Right now Naruto was carrying Sakura on his back as he tried to look around Ino's house for the brunette cheerleader. Ino had told her not too long ago that she had seen her somewhere in the living room dancing with someone, but she wasn't that interested and didn't take a good look at the guy with her. He thanked God that she was light weighted as he was a bit tipsy and occasionally side stepped, but luckily Hinata was right by him all the time, helping him to find the girl.

Unfortunately, after a while of looking around they still hadn't found what they were looking for. It seemed that the brunette was harder to find out than Naruto had anticipated or than maybe it was the alcohol he had consumed. Fortunately, Hinata was at his side and ready to help him if he needed. Oh, how he loved the smaller girl.

"M-maybe we should ask Shino?" Hinata asked as she looked at the boy standing alone in one of the corners. Shino wasn't one for parties like most of the students in their high school. He usually came for the heck of it. And it was a good opportunity to take in the ridiculous sight of teenagers making themselves look like fools.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed and took Hinata's hand in his and lead the way.

"Shino!" Naruto had to yell over the loud music to gain his friend's attention. The boy in front of him gave a small nod of acknowledgement and waited for Naruto to tell his business.

"Have you seen Tenten? You know, the tomboy cheerleader, who hangs out with Sakura, here."

"She left with Neji a while back."

"But-"

"I heard something about Sasuke taking care of her." Shino pointed at Sakura. How the hell did he know about it already?

"Sasuke never takes care of anyone." Naruto grumbled under his breath. He just couldn't believe that Sasuke had some deal with Tenten about Sakura. It just didn't sound right or even make sense. Sasuke wasn't one to do deals like these unless he was in-debt with someone. In all honesty, he could be in-debt with Neji but he couldn't be too sure since he never knew what went on between the two of them since both were as collected as icebergs. Inwardly he was cursing both of the men to the deepest part of Hell.

All he wanted was to have a relaxing night out with Hinata and instead he gets this.

Shino shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I heard."

"Thanks anyway." Naruto bid good byes and walked to find his dark haired as Hinata still held on to his hand and trailed after him. It wouldn't kill to ask Sasuke himself, right?

Sasuke was outside talking with one of their teammates. He was called Aki or something of that sort, if he remembered correctly and it was his first year in the team. He was pretty good, Naruto had to admit, for a freshman.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"You have any idea what to do with this?" Naruto looked at his best friend's stoic face as he tried hopping to get Sakura higher on his back. It would be easier to carry her if she was somewhat conscious and would be able to wrap her arms around his neck, but today he wasn't that lucky.

"Is she Sakura?" he just asked as Aki took his leave clearly wanting to get out of the situation.

"Yeah. I heard from Shino that you were meant to take care of her, or what?"

Sasuke nodded and took a peak at the unconscious girl on Naruto's back. "Kiba?"

It was funny how Sasuke knew what was going on even before Naruto could say anything more. Well, if Naruto was to admit he was sure they had some brotherly connection that helped with these kind of situations.

Sasuke drowned the rest of his drink with one go and put the cup on the table next to him.

"Take her to my car."

There seriously was an agreement between Neji and Sasuke. There's no other way this would have happened.

* * *

><p>"However, still have no idea why Sasuke ended up taking you." Naruto said while finally done with his story.<p>

But what caught Sakura's whole attention was that Tenten had left with Neji. Alone with Neji. Just the two of them. Tenten's crush and her. What the heck happened while she was out?

"How did Tenten end up with Neji?" she asked as she pushed her plate aside having eaten everything.

Sasuke took all three plates and when to wash them completely ignoring the conversation Naruto and Sakura were having. Sakura had a feeling that the Uchiha knew more than he let on and that was something Naruto was aware of too. She wanted to pry the information out of the boy but knew she was going to fail, even before she could start.

"No idea." Sudden flash crossed Naruto's eyes as he took off from his seat and ran to the corridor. Sakura looked after him as he soon returned holding a bag in his hands.

"Hinata-chan chose few of her clothes that probably fits you since you threw up on your old ones." Well, that explains what happened to her clothes. "She took them to get washed up so you should ask them from her on Monday, okay?" But it doesn't help the embarrassment she feels. She had actually threw up on herself. Yep, Kiba is not high on her liking list anymore.

Sakura took the bag and looked inside. As she looked through the clothes she noticed the distinctive coloring that she has come to see Hinata wear most of the time: light purplish clothes. There was a hoodie and a skirt and a white top. They looked about Sakura's size and she took a note of thanking the Hyuga-girl for her generous act.

She wanted to get rid of the over-sized t-shirt and put some proper clothes on, but before she could leave the kitchen completely Sasuke's low voice filled her ears, "There's a shower in your room." Sakura realized the the message right away as she held the bag to her chest and went in to the room she woke up in.

* * *

><p>The clothes were a little out of shape for Sakura but she took them happily, nonetheless. The top was a size too big for her and Sakura knew very well why; Hinata has much bigger bosom than her. It became perfectly clear that the timid girl was one of the most well developed girls in their school the day they had swim for gym. It was hilarious to see Naruto and almost every other guy blushing madly when Hinata came out of the showers.<p>

Tenten almost fell of her ass for laughing so much.

But none of that didn't help the shy girl at all and the entire time she looked like she was about to faint or ran away.

Walking out of the room Sakura found Naruto and Sasuke sitting in the living room watching TV. Naruto seemed to be into the program and the small bicker and didn't at first notice her but when Sasuke turned to look at her Naruto followed after.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked as he rose up and stretched his limbs.

"Yes."

"Good! Let's go." Naruto took off the living room and headed for the front door.

Sasuke was left sitting alone in his apartment as Sakura left with Naruto. She wanted to thank the guy for letting her stay at his house but decided against it since he doesn't seem the type to care.

"I'll see ya later, teme!" were Naruto's last words as the door closed behind them.

Naruto's orange Camaro was parked in the underground parking lot. It was a familiar sight to Skaura, who was used to the vehicle in school yard. It was hard not to notice since no one had a similar type of coloring as his did. And Naruto loved to show the car to everyone who cared even one bit. He once drove around the school area through the grass fields and everything. He got two months detention and was forbid to go to school by car for four months.

It was a hard blow on him and he often came late for class blaming the fact that he didn't have his car. As he began being more late than present the principal had to cancel his decision of banning Naruto from driving to school.

As they sat in to the car Sakura turned to Naruto. "Do you know where Tenten lives?" She needed to see her friend as soon as possible. She didn't have her phone with her and it was in Tenten's house so one more reason to go there.

And she wanted to know what had happened between Neji and her.

"Umm," he puffed his cheeks, "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Would you take me there?"

"Okay! Just tell me where to go."

* * *

><p>As Naruto drove to Tenten's front yard Sakura saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of the house. She furrowed her brows in thought but Naruto's exclaim stopped her wondering.<p>

"That's Neji car!"

And Sakura felt her eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"What is he doing in here?" Sakura asked and hopped out of the car Naruto following suit.

Sakura didn't have a key to the house for she had thought that she would end up back in her friend's house with her instead of waking up in a luxurious apartment in the middle of the city. The place was polar opposite to Tenten's family home filled with casual stuff like normal sized TV and couches with flower prints. It was like a transfer from modern to the nineties.

Sakura felt like giggling at the thought.

She walked up the steps and pressed the doorbell hearing it echo around the house. For a while nothing was heard. The entire house was silent and the only sound came from the occasional traffic driving past the house behind their backs.

Sakura pressed the doorbell against and this time much longer. A faint sound of steps on the stairway indicated to Sakura that someone was coming. She backed away a little as the door opened on slightly and Tenten's tires gaze took in Sakura much more awake form. Tenten crunsched her nose as if she didn't recognize her at first and then her eyes widen in realization.

"Sakura!" Her voice was raspy and she had to cough a few times.

She pulled the door open further and revealing Naruto standing next to Sakura. In a way Sakura felt ashamed for her friend, who was only clad in a top and underwear as so motioned for them to come in. Nonetheless, she wasn't the least bit ashamed of her appearance and told them to get something to drink while she went to get Neji.

Naruto immediately started snickering to himself when Tenten mentioned the long haired teen and casually sat on one of the three bar stools in the kitchen. Sakura went for the cabinets and pulled two glasses out for her and Naruto.

When Tenten finally came down wearing a pair of boyish running shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt Sakura and Naruto were drinking water. Sakura had asked if he wanted some soda but the boy had declined and said that water was just fine.

Tenten, instead grabbed a can of soda and drank everything in just few seconds before taking an apple fro the basket in the middle of the kitchen island. They were mostly silent expect when Tenten said that Neji would be down in a minute.

Sakura wanted to bomber her with questions involving the Hyuga but kept her tongue as Naruto seemed to be too interested in everything at the moment. One might have said the silence was awkward, because for Sakura it was. She wasn't sure why Neji was exactly here and what Tenten was hiding because she was definitely keeping something to herself.

She didn't even notice the small frown that had made its way on her face and Tenten questioned her for it. She quickly brushed it off, saying it was nothing and she was just merely thinking nothing too important. Luckily the brunette took the bait and went to have a small conversation with Naruto about their next football game. Naruto's whole demeanor lit up and he began explaining as much as he knew about the subject with such enthusiasm that Sakura rolled her eyes.

At that moment Neji graced their company with his presence. He looked tired which was an unusual sight for Sakura, but she guessed it had something to do with last night and the empty vodka bottle on the counter. Tenten was blushing as she tried hiding the fact that they were sharing looks with Neji, but it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She wanted to ravish her friend with questions but it wouldn't be such a good idea as of yet.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tenten finally asked breaking the awkward silence and Neji only nodded as he leaned againts the door frame of the kitchen. Naruto was tapping the counter smiling to himself when Tenten gave Neji his glass of water.

As Neji drank the offered liquid Naruto jumped off the bar stool, "Should we go? Hinata was worried about you last night and would like to see you."

It was probably one of the most serious sentence Sakura has ever heard coming from the blond teen. Neji only shrugged and dug his hand into his pocket before retreating it back and trying for all of his pockets.

Tenten raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Where's my car keys?"

"On the bedside table."

Naruto and Sakura shared a look at Tenten's quick answer as Neji took his tall built away form the kitchen and headed back upstairs only to return shortly with his car keys dangling in his hands.

At that point Naruto was already out of the door heading for his car. Sakura passed Tenten, who was waiting by the front door for Neji, and went to the living room to turn on the TV. She had a feeling that they needed a moment alone and couldn't come up with a better idea than watching some TV even though she could easily hear murmurs coming from the hall behind her.

She ignored the voices as best as she could but almost completely lost her posture when she though she heard a sound of a kiss and a door closing after it.

Tenten's careful footsteps stopped behind the couch Sakura was sitting on.

"So."

"So?" Sakura twisted her head to look at Tenten.

"So, how was the night?"

Sakura blinked few times and pursed her lips as she did her best to look to be thinking. "Well if you don't count the facts that I was drugged by Kiba and woke up half naked in Uchiha Sasuke's apartment then I guess it was okay. But, since they count my resolve is this: NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" She pressed the last five words giving a small glare.

"Oh, come on! It couldn't have been that bad!" Tenten walked around the couch and sat down next to Sakura. "When Shino came telling us what Kiba had done I was immediately coming for you."

"Well Naruto didn't tell me that."

"I'm so sorry! It's just when I tried finding you Neji stopped me and said that he would take care of it and then they had some small argument with Sasuke and then Shino joined them and then the next thing I remember is leaving the party with Neji and him saying that you will be taken care of. Which reminds me" she added as an after thought, " how in the world Neji know where I live?"

"Tenten that's not irrelevant! What's irrelevant is that you left me in the hands of strangers! Who knows what would have happened!" Sakura yelled. And just then she realized how scared she actually was when she woke up in a strange place, not to forget the fact that she wasn't even wearing her own clothes.

"You just dumped me for a guy, even though you promised to be with me for the whole night!"

Sakura has never seen Tenten so ashamed. The glow of happiness that had surrounded her not too long ago had disappeared completely.

"I know."

"How in the world did you even end up with Neji of all people! I thought you went with that other guy!"

"It's a complicated story..." she was playing the the hem of her t-shirt.

Sakura crossed her arms, "And I have time."

* * *

><p>Tenten felt a small tinge of sadness when the guy came asking for dance. She had promised to stick with Skaura for the entire night but it wouldn't kill her if she danced for a bit and then returned. And she was sure that Sakura would stay out even if she told her to have fun. And as the best friend she was she knew that if Sakura wasn't were she left her she would very likely find her outside.<p>

So she went with the guy.

He wasn't bad looking with his blond hair and grey eyes as he danced with her. Unfortunately, things went South when one of his friend interrupted them and gave him two shots of pure vodka.

She felt unsure because something changed in his eyes when he drowned the liquid and continued dancing with her. She tried ignoring it but when he started grinding her more close and his hand started to venture under her dress she put a stop to it. She grabbed his hand pulled it off and turned to look at him. He was drunk. She wanted to laugh at that moment. No one she knew went down that quickly.

But he just didn't register the look she gave him and started groping her again, and this time with more enthusiasm. It was as if he wasn't aware that there were people around them and instead they were alone, which they weren't. But it wasn't like she wanted anything more of him except a dance partner for a moment like in ever party she goes to.

She wasn't interested in having a one night stand. Not even close.

She punched him. She actually punch him. Not that she was the type of girl to bitch lap anyone. She preferred the good old male version: it hurt more and was more empowering. She didn't want to come out as a pussy.

But what made the whole scene even funnier was that he fell straight on Neji. Luckily the Hyuga didn't fall under the limp body and caught himself only to turn around and give the most venomous glare at Tenten. Tenten still annoyed took in Neji's face and gave a glare of her own. It didn't matter if she had a crush on him, but he wasn't going to give a look like that to her. Her reaction might have something to do with the drinks she had drank earlier but she didn't care. She wasn't going to be messed with.

"What's your problem?" her voice was pure ice as she continued to glare at him, but what surprised her was Neji reaction. His whole face relaxed and all the annoyance was gone like a sand into the air.

Her impression changed, too.

"What?" her voice was a squeak and she regretted opening her mouth immediately.

"If I recall right this is your second party in which you knock someone out." Was he making fun of her?

"Wh-.. S-so what?! That's not your problem." she crossed her arms and turned away to go and find Sakura. She didn't want to hear something like that from him since she was aware of it. She had had been in the same kind of situation during summer and she had knocked the guy out as well without any regret. She wasn't some slut you can play with.

"Hey!" Neji grabbed her arm and she was turned to look at him. "I didn't mean to offend you. It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry."

"Are you trying to play games with me? Because I can clearly see where you're going with this." It was written all over his face. No boy would stop a girl unless they wanted something from them especially in a party arranged by Ino.

Something flashed in his eyes. Maybe amusement?

"Care to dance?" his words made her want crawl in a hole and never come back.

Was he actually asking her to dance with him? If adrenaline wasn't pumping through her veins after the punch Tenten would have fainted or started to giggle like some stupid fangirl, but instead she just stood there looking at him. And her staring was making him uncomfortable. He switched his weight from his other leg and scratched the back of his neck.

A small smile came on her lips and she accepted the offer.

* * *

><p>"And I thought you would have fainted if something like that was to happen." Sakura mused to her friend all the anger from before gone. How could she be angry with her if she hooked up with her crush? It was impossible! For how many times had they imagined different scenarios involving Neji and how he would end up with Tenten. It was a pastime they enjoyed talking about and making fun of.<p>

Sakura was happy for Tenten but also worried since she wasn't sure whether or not Neji was committed to their 'relationship' as Tenten put it when she explained with way less detail that Neji had taken her to get a drink after the dance and then was the whole thing with Sakura. After that Neji asked to take her home since he had arranged it so that Sasuke would take care of Sakura.

Tenten, like everyone else, didn't know the exact details of the Kiba incident and just went with it. Neji brought her home and she invited him in which let to other things Tenten was too embarrassed to talk about yet since they were still fresh in her mind. But Sakura doubted it had something to do with her bed for Tenten's face reminded her of tomato when she asked what had happened when they were done with the vodka bottle.

"But the good thing is he said he would pick me up for school on Monday." Tenten smiled to herself and truly looked happy. "And," she added before Sakura could say anything, "he and his friends are also coming to the skiing trip!"

* * *

><p><em>an_

_What did you think?_

_I know this is late like an entire week but school sucked and decided to make me write an essay which I didn't have any inspiration to do. So my week went by trying to get something out of my head on that freaking paper and it ended up being probably one of my worst essays ever._

_BUT! I'm finally done with this chapter!_

_Thanks for reviewers:_

2lazy2login

EmberChance

dino

DiizGiirlJess

Yamora Love n Friendship

ElevatedJewel

elriofinn96

_- Jakura_


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking The Habit**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>The past week has been normal for Sakura in every other way that doesn't include Tenten. It was odd that their normal duo was now a trio. During lunch Neji would hang out with them, completely ignoring his other friends while giving sweet smiles to Tenten. To say the least, Sakura wanted to puke. She was happy for Tenten that she actually got the guy she wanted but this was going too far.<p>

And people were staring at them. When walking down the hall and in the class room everyone was whispering and giving all kinds of looks at them.. well more to Tenten since Sakura didn't have anything to do with the Hyuga. But it still bothered Sakura, for she wasn't used to any of this attention she was getting from the sideline. On few occasion, a completely unfamiliar people have come to her asking about Tenten and Neji.

And never has she been able to give a good answer. She wasn't completely sure in what kind of a relationship they were in, but it did involve a lot of hanging out and making out. And what Sakura had gathered from Tenten's constant rambling that Neji has had a crush on her since the start of high school. It was like a fairy tale come true. Which was really making this whole thing eve more weirder.

But what bothered Sakura even more than her best friend's relationship was the deal that made Uchiha Sasuke take care of her. After Saturday, when she left his apartment he's been acting as if nothing had happened, which Sakura found was a good thing since she didn't want extra attention than she was already getting. She didn't want to be in the center of attention. Naruto, of course, had come and invaded her personal space more times than necessary, but that didn't attract any uninvited attention since he was already dating and completely in love with the Hyuga girl.

Other than those incidents everything had went well. She focused on her studies and every once in a while spend some time with Tenten, when she wasn't busy with Neji.

Sakura would be lying if she said that it didn't bother her when Tenten spent so much time with Neji because it did. She was so used to being the one to hang out with her that it felt weird not to hang out with her almost every day. Even though, it's been a week since everything started, she felt a little lonely. And she missed the small girl talks with Tenten about Neji.

But she was happy for the brunette. Of course, it was a quick transition from strangers to lovers, but love is an odd thing.

And even odder thing was that Sakura didn't run away when she could. She had two weeks to figure something out that would help her get out of this mess, however, she came up with nothing. She felt like banging her head against the seat in front of her. This wasn't her year and Tenten could see it on her face.

"Stop frowning. You'll get wrinkles."

Giving the most ugliest frown ever on earth Sakura made Tenten laugh. Oh, how she wished Tenten had sit next to her boyfriend. That would have meant she could sit alone and not hear those comments from Tenten. Except Tenten declined Neji's offer to sit with him by saying that she needs to spend more time with Sakura. Neji's face was a sight to see since he felt rejected. Obviously not a feeling he's felt many times before.

Tenten apologized for dumping him and he tried saying that they both could sit with them. Unfortunately for him, Tenten once again reasoned with the explanation that Sakura didn't like to sit with strangers and enjoyed her own time which she wouldn't get if they were to sit next to Naruto and Ino.

It was obvious for everyone that Neji was upset that he could sit with his girlfriend for the five hour drive, but apparently instead of succumbing to his fate in the back of the bus, he decided to move and take a seat on the other side of the bus next to Tenten. Sakura almost started laughing out loud when the moping boy sat down.

Tenten, too, took notice of the look on his face and asked about it but when Neji didn't say anything and just crossed his arms, she turned around to take a look behind her of the back of the bus. Naruto locked eyes with Tenten and his hand flew over his mouth before he completely lost control and started laughing very loudly. Few other students turned to look at what was happening but mostly ignored the commotion.

"Don't mind him." Tenten comforted, brushing her knuckled over his cheek.

They really were in love.

The rest of the way to the resort was spent for Sakura by sleeping. She wanted to ignore everything around her so she plugged her headphones and iPod on. Soon she was in her own world, deeply asleep.

She awoke for a moment when the seat next to her moved and she figured Tenten moved to sit next to his boyfriend. Which was better for her since she got more elbow room. After that nothing interrupted her for the rest few hours until Tenten moved back to her original seat and shook her awake.

They had arrived at the skiing center. And it became very clear who owned the place the moment they stepped out of the bus.

The Uchihas.

The place was your typical skiing place with traditional slopes and everything, and the main hotel building was completely made out of wood. Few other buildings were here and there, probably storage's and few shops. There was a flag near the parking lot the students were standing that had a flag with the Uchiha emblem on it.

"They really do own everything."

"Don't mention it." Tenten had appeared next to Sakura, both of their bags in hand. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Tenten, stop gawking." A blond haired Ino - one of the cheerleaders - came to stand next to them pulling her suitcase and said with amused tone.

"What? Why not?"

"If you're going to be with Neji you have to get used to this extravagant life." Ino smiled and patted Tenten's shoulder with a bright smile.

"Wish it was that easy," she grumbled under her breath giving a small glare to Ino.

"Just go with it. It's not that bad and I'm sure you'll get used to after a while for Neji likes high-class restaurants." She said while pulling her purple leather gloves on before turning around and heading after the other students making their way to the hotel. However, she stopped mid-step and turned back to the girls. "Oh, my god! We should totally go on a double date!" She suddenly screeched, her eyes wide and the most happiest smile on her face. "No, wait!" she continued and held her hand up.

Sakura and Tenten were looking at her like she was an alien from another galaxy.

"We should totally go on a triple date!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "No! Absolutely not!"

Tenten was holding her laughter. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Ino wasn't exactly their friend and Tenten knows her only from cheerleading and as a classmate but as nothing else. And Sakura, who is the most awkward human being from time to time could easily call Ino a stranger.

"Yes! All we need to do is find you a guy!" she clapped her hands together. "This is so part of my expertise. I can't wait!" And then she flung herself on Sakura's and Tenten's neck and hugged them tightly, almost squeezing them to death. When finally she let go both girls felt lightheaded from air loss.

"If you excuse me, I have to go find the perfect suitor!" With a last wave she turned around, took a hold of her suitcase and looped her hand around Hinata's, who was waiting for her few feet away while watching Naruto and Kiba wrestle. Again.

Tenten turned to look at Sakura and she didn't look happy.

"It's not that bad," Tenten smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Last time I went with your ideas, I ended up waking up in another guys apartment."

"Yeah, but Ino's harmless compared to boys and my plans. And she has a strict no-sex-on-a-first date policy, so you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Still!"

"Okay, Mrs. Grumpy Pants, we're here to have fun and ski, and if it involves getting you out of our hotel room and have a life for once then I'm going to make sure that that happens." she said and began heading after the others.

"I'm completely fine with my books. I don't need a guy." Sakura jogged to catch up on her.

"You say that now." Tenten winked as Neji came to her and kissed her cheek, which made Sakura roll her eyes and mutter under her breath, "Yeah right."

* * *

><p>Sakura was impressed with the rooms. They were decorated nicely with wooden beds and other furniture. Most of the fabrics were blue, red or white emphasizing the fact that Sasuke's family owns the place.<p>

When they had finally reach their room (Tenten and Sakura had the same room luckily with only two beds) Tenten had commented that Sasuke probably has some big suite somewhere on the upper levels with all luxuries, when they had a small flat screen and a fridge for their stuff. Sakura didn't doubt that fact for a second. Uchiha Fugaku always wants the best for his children which he has mentioned in many interviews and it would be plain ridiculous if he allowed his son - the heir for his company, to sleep in a normal designed for average people.

A knock on the door alerted both girls and Sakura went to open it. One of the teachers watching over the students during the trip stood outside their door wearing a big black parka and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He took off the scarf that had snow on it and his hat to reveal the man underneath. Sakura smiled in recognition as her biology teacher came a view; Ichiro Rena. His tousled brown hair pointed in every possible direction and his face was red from the cold weather outside. She knew the man didn't like snow that much since every time the first snow would cover the ground he would be annoyed and subtly curse the cold substance when their class started.

Sakura had heard from others that he wasn't the one originally planned to come to the trip but then something had happened to the other teacher who was supposed to come and he had to cancel the trip from his part. And in just few days notice Sakura's biology teacher had agreed to replace him. Sakura taught it funny how a man that hated winter agreed to go to a place filled with snow.

With stiff steps he walked into the room and looked over it before stopping to look at the girls. "Dinner starts in an hour in the dinner room. Everyone is expected since we're doing a name call to check that everyone is where they should be, okay?"

"We'll be there," Sakura smiled politely and Tenten nodded before continuing to unpack as the man left their room, giving a court nod in Sakura's direction. He really was her favorite teacher.

Suddenly, Tenten busted in laughter and fell on her bed holding her stomach.

"What is it?" Sakura looked at her friend as if she had gone completely crazy.

Tenten took few calming breaths that helped a little to ease down her laughter so that between laughs she was able to explain how she was just about to put her underwear in to the drawer when the teacher came in. Sakura started to giggle too, since it would have been a sight to see the teacher see the underwear of a student. There had to be a law against that, right?

Not to mention, the biology teacher was very traditional and stiff that even imagining him drinking any alcohol was a struggle. He was hated by many students for he had a habit of doing these annoying small tests to make sure that his class was following the subject. Also he was very strict with someone being late or talking in class. If you were late then there was no attending the class at all unless you had a good explanation and if you talked during the class you would almost immediately get detention.

Tenten was laying on her back heaving for air as she looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly her brows furrowed in thought.

"Sakura," she started and looked up at her. Sakura looked back with a questioning look and she continued, "Are male teachers even allowed to enter girls' rooms?"

Soon Sakura's face mimed her own as she was deep in thought. "I.. I'm not sure."

Tenten propped her upper body on her elbows, "During camps it's always the female instructors who wake us up and take care of our needs not men."

"Isn't the math teacher Anko on this trip, too?" Sakura tilted her head and started to unpack.

"Yeah," Tenten jumped off the bed to unpack rest of her clothes, "I saw her sleeping in the bus when we stopped for a break. I wonder why she didn't come here to announce the dinner rather than Mr. Rena."

Sakura shook her head. She didn't have an answer to her question, but it wasn't that bad that her biology teacher came in to their room. It seriously wasn't that big of a deal in her opinion, since it wasn't morning and there was no risk of him caught them naked.

"You know how lazy she can sometimes get."

* * *

><p>The dinner was rather pleasant in a big lounge with many tables. There were huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and lighting the entire room, giving it a luxurious touch since the table and chairs were all made from wood. Red table clothes cover each table and two high candles were burning in the middle of the tables.<p>

Sakura and Tenten had sat in one of the corner tables as the rest of the students had walked in filling the room with chatter. Ino had parted from her group of friends for a moment to say hello to them and to announce that she has yet to find any particular guy for the rose haired girl, but apparently she had eyes on few guys.

Sakura had tried to ignore the happy chit chat the blond brought to their table before she left to dine with her friends. Sakura was just glad that she didn't have to hear another comment on who is the best looking guy in the room and who would be the best suited for her. She didn't have time for boys, even if she technically was taking a small vacation from school but still. It didn't matter that they were supposed to spend a week up here in the mountains skiing because she still took her biology and chemistry books with her.

She planned on studying as much as she could when Tenten went snowboarding. She wasn't interested learning the art of snowboarding or skiing and had mentioned that to Tenten on many occasions, but she insisted that she at least learned the basics. And that's how she found herself waiting for the ski lift with Tenten. They had rented a snowboard for Sakura few minuted prior since only Tenten had her own.

Sakura dreaded the whole idea of allowing the lift to take her up the slope and gradually making her way down. She already had a feeling the she will have a sore back tomorrow and that didn't excite her as much as it did Tenten. The brunette was practically jumping out of her jacket and pants for the lift to come and get them up.

Of course, Tenten had tried to coax Sakura into one of the bigger slopes but fortunately Sakura was able to reason with Tenten that she would die if made to come down the hill. That's how they ended up going to the smallest one but Sakura had to promised that at some point they would try out the bigger ones together.

When finally up the hill Sakura was strapping her legs on the board with some help from Tenten, they heard a commotion coming from the next, bigger hill. Only a meter long orange fence separated the taller one from the smaller so that the girls were able to see Naruto on a snowboard sliding down with Kiba after him on skiing after him.

Sakura swallowed hard as she took in the fast speed the boys were going and screaming their lungs out of pure happiness and freedom.

Another, closer sound, caught the girls attention, as Neji came to a stop next to the fence with his board pulling his skiing glasses up on the helmet. He was wearing all white jacket and pants. His hair was in the familiar low pony tail.

"I thought you could ski?" he asked looking at Tenten who started to giggle at her boyfriend before standing up and pulling Sakura with her.

"I can but Sakura doesn't. I'm helping her to get started before I'll come there." she pointed at the slopes behind him, "So wait for me, okay?"

With a final nod to both Sakura and Tenten he continued his way after Naruto and Kiba.

"Why everyone else but me can ski?" Sakura mumbled as she looked how elegantly Neji made his way down. She can only wish to look that graceful.

"Well not everyone, for example Hinata." Tenten sat back on the snow and put on her own board. "Neji told me that the guys come here always during winter to just merely ski and nothing else."

"Hinata can't ski?" Sakura looked baffled, she would have thought that the timid girl could since she hangs around with people who can.

"No," she shrugged her shoulder and offered her hands to Sakura to pull her up, "Ino taught her the basics but since there's no one on the same level as her she usually sticks reading her book in the cafe while looking over the others."

"Well then, teach me quickly so you can got with your I-can-ski-better-than-anyone-else boyfriend and I can go grab Hinata to practice with me-" Sakura said happily but lost her footing in the end and started to slide down the hill failing her hands for support and yelling Tenten for help. The brown haired girl was soon next to her giggling to herself at how funny and desperate Sakura looked, when Sakura lost her balance and grabbed Tenten for support which caused both of them to fall on the ground.

Sakura was laying awkwardly over Tenten who was on her back as they laughed their hearths off.

* * *

><p>It took a little over an hour before Sakura was able to snowboard down the slope without falling over. She was happy for that since she was already able to fell the consequences of her falls on her behind.<p>

And one of the most embarrassing falls was when Sakura was awestruck when she saw Sasuke snowboarding down one of the slopes with ramps. He easily jumped from each one making tricks of all kind Neji following easily after.

Sakura's mouth hang open as she looked the event happen before her. She totally sucked in skiing when compared to the boys. That was when Tenten made herself noticed, "What are you doing?"

It scared the shit out of her and she fell ass first on the snow.

The most embarrassing moment of her life; to be caught ogling at guys. Tenten got the laugh of her life and couldn't stop teasing her for the rest of their snowboarding practice.

As Sakura was walking towards the small cafe facing the slopes, Tenten had already giddily went for the bigger slopes to find her boyfriend and continue skiing, whereas Sakura planned on dragging the petite Hinata on the small one with her. She wanted ski a little more, to get the hang of it better before retiring for a slight snack and then for bed.

Hinata was sitting by the window when Sakura went to order herself a hot cocoa. She was reading a book and slowly sipping from her tee when Sakura came to her asking if she could sit on the seat opposite of her. The timid girl closed her book and said it was okay. For a moment they looked at the other skiers and snowboarders on the hills as they drank their drinks.

Sakura wasn't overly familiar with Hinata but they had talked a few times during the last week and couple of times before since they had same classes and were assigned to be pairs for a chemistry project. During those times it became very clear that the girl was entirely in love with her boyfriend and was the most conscientious person she's ever met. Not to mention, the most trust worthy.

"I heard that you can ski a little?" Sakura asked as she took another careful sip.

"A-a little. Ino taught me last year on w-winter break."

"Would you like to ski with me?" It was better to just plain ask it rather than chat for too long. "Tenten went to the bigger slope with the others and I don't think I'm ready for it just yet."

"O-okay," Hinata gave a encouraging smile. "I think so, too. It looks so much scary than t-the smaller one and e-everyone goes a lot faster."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. She was so with Hinata. The bigger one looked so scary, but cool and she wouldn't mind trying it after she is more steady on her feet with a board.

"I h-heard that Ino is l-looking a boyfriend for you." Hinata suddenly said blushing from embarrassment.

"She got this idea of a triple date including Tenten, Neji, herself, Shikamaru and me with some other guy."

"Y-you don't sound i-interested." the dark haired girl chuckled a little, taking a final sip from her mug.

"Definitely not. I'm not interested in boys as of now. Maybe sometime in the future but not now." Sakura crossed her arms looking at Hinata with a death serious face.

"What i-if you meet your d-dream guy?"

"I doubt that," Sakura laughed as she tried to imagine her dream guy and it didn't work. She had no idea what kind of a guy she preferred not even the way her should look like. They've had conversation about this topic with Tenten before but she just hasn't got the slightest clue. "I don't even I know what kind of a guy I want."

"S-seriously?" Hinata's eyes widened at her confession.

"Seriously." And she took the last sip of her drink, before getting up and looking at Hinata, "Shall we go?" who nodded and got up, too.

"Do you need to rent equipment?" Sakura turned to look at Hinata.

"N-no, mines leaning against the w-wall with the others." Both girls pulled their beanies on and gloves as they headed outside.

They skied on their own pace for the rest of the evening until Sakura said that she couldn't continue anymore. She was sore from everywhere and was sure that she couldn't move the next day at all.

It was an understatement if Sakura said that her butt hurt when she finally came back to her own room. They had skied for few hours with Hinata until it was 10 pm. They had fun for they fell together for countless times and occasionally took breaks to admire the better skiers and snowboarders. Tenten seemed to be full of life as she slid down the hill with Neji.

As Sakura and Hinata left the others stayed behind for the slopes closed down 11 pm and they wanted to enjoy until the very end.

The two girls left to get a slight snack before parting to their own routes. Hinata's room was on one level higher so she went for more stairs as Sakura headed for her room's corridor.

As Sakura finally got rid of her heavy outer clothes she felt so light. She had been wearing those clothes for ages. Well, at least it felt like that for her.

In no time she had washed herself and was under the covers when finally Tenten barged in giggling like mad but upon noticing that the lights were off and the annoyed grumble from Sakura she stopped immediately and apologized. She quietly did the same night routine as Sakura before going to her own bed on the other side of the room.

"Sorry," came Tenten's silent voice.

"No worries," Sakura mumbled and hid the small tired smile on her face. She was pretty sure that Neji had been behind the door with her friend making her giggle since Tenten wasn't one to giggle that much unless it was caused by the long haired male.

"Did you put the alarm?" Tenten asked after a moment of silent. They had to wake up before 8 am because the breakfast started by then.

"Yes, I did." she mumbled and pulled the cover tighter around her tired body.

"Good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>If Sakura was asked two nights ago would she go up the mountains and snowboard back down she would have said no. At the time she had no experience in anything involving skiing, but today morning during breakfast Naruto had come up with an idea that they should go up to the mountains and ski there. Apparently since Sasuke parents own the skiing center they could get a free snowmobile ride there.<p>

It wasn't a big party of people going there, only Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino and Sakura. Sakura was a little reluctant at first since she didn't feel comfortable sitting in a snowmobile but Tenten explained that they were such a big group that they would use a trailer to take them all there.

It was a snowy ride up to the mountains and Sakura was excitedly waiting for the moment to snowboard back down and get some heat into her body. She rubbed her hands together and tried to hide inside her jacket suitable for skiing as she sat next to Sasuke. She was freezing for sitting so long. Sasuke had his eyes closed and arms wrapped around his legs as everyone else chatted away.

He didn't seemed bothered by the cold weather and neither with the conversation. Naruto tried to add him in their little chat but after getting no proper answer from him he let it go.

Aside from the silence emitting from him Sakura thanked Sasuke's bigger size that he was covering her from the snow that occasionally flung its self on them. It helped a little with the cold weather not completely freezing Sakura, even though all of them had a flurry blanket on their legs.

Their skiing equipment were in the middle of everybody in a haphazard pile that shook every time they hit a small bump which also made Sakura tilt to the side every now and then and touch Sasuke. She thanked god that he didn't mind it and just kept his calm posture, eyes closed and face buried in his arms.

When the snowmobile finally stopped somewhere higher with trees here and there everyone got out and the man who took them there pointed them their route as everyone got ready.

Everybody was full of energy as they were ready to set off. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and Sakura all had snowboards when Ino and Kiba were the only ones with skis. And in no time they were heading down the mountain forest. Sakura took the tail coming after everyone on her own pace since she wasn't as good as everyone else.

Tenten and Neji were mostly together talking and chatting before came an open are where they could speed things up. Everything was going okay until a low rumble made the snow shook under the group of students.

Sakura lost her careful balance and fell head first in to the snow and rolled painfully forward down the mountain until her board came undone from one leg and eased her body to a stop. Her head was spinning and her vision was full of snow, as another rumble went through the ground making Sakura's head hurt even more. Oh, how she wanted to puke, but suddenly a tight hold pulled her up from laying on her stomach.

As she tried to get a better footing with her other leg still attached to the board and another one free of it, she shrieked in pain and almost collapsed again if it wasn't for the person holding her. Her leg hurt like hell. She wasn't able to put any weight on it and tears fell of her eyes because of the pain.

"We need to move!" a low, masculine voice commanded and that's when Sakura realized that it was Sasuke holding her arm in a vice like grip his face a little panicked. Sakura couldn't understand his reaction and just snapped back in pain, "I can't!" which made him look down as she pointed at her leg. That's when Sakura, too noticed the awkward angle her ankle was in.

She gasped and swallowed hard as she continued to look at her ankle still strapped on the board. It was definitely broken without a doubt.

Then the rumble became constant. From that small occasional shake to a full blown tremble that shook everything around them. Even Sasuke had a struggle to stay up right and he cursed. There was a certain level of tenseness in him that made worry bubble in Sakura's stomach.

Sakura only had a little time to react in anything when Sasuke swiftly scooped her up on to his arms and she saw what was coming at them down the mountain side: an avalanche.

* * *

><p><em>A cliffhanger...<em>

_I know I'm a bit mean. And I know this is a week late but I've been really stressed out lately. The future is coming at me too quickly and I have no idea what to do or where to go._

_Thanks for reviewers:_

Animelover80

dino

Yamora Love n Friendship

EmberChance

ElevatedJewel

svampnollan

elriofinn96

_By the way, if any of you remember what happened in the last chapters ending do you have any thoughts of it? Who do you suspect? I'd really like to hear what you're thinking about it._

_- Jakura_


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking The Habit**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p>At this point Sakura wasn't sure which one was worse: being in a car accident or buried by an avalanche. And believe her since now she has experienced them both. Four years ago they were going to Sakura's aunt for Thanksgiving and during the ride another car crashed with them. The other driver was drunk when he passed out while driving causing his car to side-track from the road and crash into Sakura's mom's car.<p>

Sakura can still remember vividly how her mom had told her to cover her head when she had noticed the other car moving towards them. Luckily for all three of them they survived with bruises and broken bones. Not to mention, the drunk-driver lost his licence and had to pay compensation for causing the accident. It took a while and a few session with a psychologist until Sakura's mom, Mebuki, was ready to sit behind a wheel and drive without a fear of someone crashing on her car again.

For Sakura it wasn't that bad for she was ready to get in the next car that would take her away from the hospital, even though her leg was in a cast and she had a minor concussion. At the time, she was so fed up with the fussing nurses that asked her how she was feeling every other hour so when her dad came to pick her up she almost run for the car. She simply wanted to go home and recover there.

Well if you think it this way than the avalanche was worse, in her opinion. Sakura was well aware that not many people survived by being buried alive especially in snow since it was cold and if they were there long enough they wouldn't have enough air leading them to die of asphyxia of some sort. But even if their dead might be just around the corner if no one came to find them than she guessed there would be more worse way to die, for example, alone. And Sakura wasn't going to suffer the faith alone as she was stuck in the snow grave along with Sasuke.

It was pitch dark in the hole and Sakura couldn't see anything, not even her fingers if she lifted them in front of her face. The only thing she was aware what her won ragged up breathing with Sasuke and him moving carefully around.

Sakura had felt around her side of the hole careful not to collapse the structure. They weren't stuck in a huge hole but rather something about two times two meters in size.

At this point Sakura couldn't possibly believe her luck. Her first time skiing and this is how she ends up: stuck under the snow. She guessed she should be happy for without Sasuke she probably would have ended up being taken along with the avalanche if it wasn't for his knowledge of the mountain and ability to react. Sasuke had spotted a rock that had a ledge leaving its under to be sheltered from the snow when the avalanche moved over it. So basically at this point she was alive because of Sasuke's heroic actions.

He could have easily continued his way down to safety with the others but instead he decided to stay behind and help her her. Oh, how much she wanted to hug him and tell him how grateful she was of his actions but this wasn't the place or a right time. There was still possibility that they die so she would need to hold her thanks until they are saved.

Still hearing Sasuke moving around next to her as if looking for something Sakura turned to look at him, or at least what she thought was his face since it was hard to see in the pitch black darkness.

"What are you doing?"

"Hn." he grunted and Sakura was sure heard a metallic sound before a small light lit up the small space they were in.

Sasuke had dug out his lighter to give them even a little bit of light. Sakura looked him pleasantly surprised before Sasuke offered the lighter to her without a word. Sakura held her hands in front of her, "I don't know how to use it. It'll turn off."

"It's a zippo. It doesn't turn off if you don't close the cap so hold it."

Without a further word against him Sakura carefully took it and kept it a fair distance from her. She didn't want accidentally set her hair on fire that was braided on both sides of her face and she didn't trust anything that created a fire of some sort. Who knows if she accidentally dropped it and then they would die because of it. And another reason was that she's burned herself quiet a many times before while handling lighters so it only added to her distaste of them.

Sasuke, after handing the lighter, started against searching for something under his jacket that he opened up. He dug his pockets and pulled out a small metal piece that had a red light flicking evenly. Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion as she watched the little thing light up the small "cave" along with the light of the flame.

"What's that?" she asked looking Sasuke for answer.

"A tracker." he simply said before pocketing it back.

"Oh," Sakura nodded, "I guess that's a good thing."

"As long as the battery doesn't run out." was his calm reply as he pulled his zipper up.

Sakura's body tensed at his words. He was joking right?

"How's your leg?" he suddenly asked side-tracking Sakura from her terrified thoughts as she finally noticed the thumping pain in her ankle. Giving her leg a careful look while biting her lip Sakura cringed as she took in her leg. Without even taking away the shoe and pulling her pants aside you could see that it was broken. It was twisted in an awkward angle making Sakura want to puke.

It was much easier to look someone else's injury rather than her own and the fact that her leg was still attached to the board which was half way buried inside the snow wall didn't make the sight any less gross. Sakura wanted to cry. She never thought this was how her skiing trip was going to end: stuck under snow with a broken ankle.

She spared a glance in Sasuke's direction and he was coolly taking in her leg, not fazed even a little bit.

"We should take it off from the board." Sasuke said and sat up straighter from leaning his back on the rock like Sakura was.

Sakura's upper body shot up and she grabbed Sasuke's hands that were reaching for her leg.

"Wait a second!" she was absolutely terrified of freeing her leg. The pain wasn't that bad at the moment and if someone asked her how high the pain was on a scale from 1 to 10 she would say about 7. And she's seen enough emergency programs to know it always hurt more if someone meddles with its broken position. So unless Sasuke had morphine on him then there was no way she was going to allow anyone touch her leg.

Sasuke gave an impatient look at her.

"Don't look at me like that!" she snapped annoyed. She didn't want to be scolded by him.

"We need to get your leg supported properly and leaving it as it is will only make it worse." Sasuke's eyes didn't waver no matter how hard Sakura wanted for him to leave her leg alone. "And when we're rescued it's much safer for everyone that you can be pulled out of here as soon as possible."

"Well they can send someone with experience to do it." she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"And risk this thing collapsing on us all?"

He had a point she admitted but that didn't make it anymore easier. She wasn't good with pain and wanted to avoid it as much as she could. And to avoid these things from happening she much rather enjoys staying at home studying or reading a good book. That stupid promise with Tenten had ruined everything and just because she was to careless to even think about the consequences. Of course, going to that party was going to lead into this.

She should have just ignored Tenten completely that Friday and lock herself in her bathroom. It would have probably made Tenten angry with her for breaking her promise but than she wouldn't have ended up here.

Okay, she like skiing it was much more fun than she originally thought and it was cool to look how the boys made all those cool tricks she could only dream of. She was sure they only do it to impress girls. Boy-

"We do what?" Sasuke looked puzzled with his brow raised.

Sakura hadn't even realized she spoke the impress part of her thoughts out loud. Her face heated up immediately and she pulled the white scarf wrapped around her neck higher to cover her face. How embarrassing...

"Nothing!"

"Stop being a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" How dare he!

"Then why are you acting like one? Just bite down your mitten and make sure you won't scream." His tone was final. He obviously wasn't going to give in and leave her ankle alone. She knew very well that Sasuke had a point for they could possibly be here for a long time and the sooner they get more support for her leg instead of the broken straps and shoe the better.

But pain wasn't easy to endure. Okay, she was a baby when it came to pain. She might be okay by needles poking her but if a bone is broken then the whole pain thing goes to whole another level. Bu she already survived a car crash and they weren't in a immediate danger at the moment so why is she honestly being such a baby?

She didn't cry when her leg was broken during the accident. So why was she now?

Sakura wanted to hit herself. Maybe the constant staying indoors was making her soft. She needed to man up or at least woman up because Tenten fell off a pyramid made by the cheerleaders and twisted her ankle but she didn't cry out or whine so why the hell was she complaining?

Just then she realized she had stared the little flame on the lighter for the whole time. Shaking her head a few times she gave a quick look at Sasuke and admitted her defeat. "Fine, but be gentle."

"Hold the lighter higher." Sasuke pushed her hand up higher before scooting closer to her leg. This was something she didn't want to see but her eyes were glued to the scene before her.

Sasuke gently hitched the leg of her trousers higher revealing the edge of her woolen socks. His hands worked on the clasps on the board careful not to move her leg.

"I need you to pull your leg out of the straps, I'll support your leg but try keeping it as still as possible, okay?"

Sakura only nodded and tensed her leg muscles getting ready to pull her leg out of its trap. But before she started moving..

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Sasuke turned back to her and gave a small glare, but Sakura completely ignored him and pulled her right hand's mitten off with her teeth before putting it sideways between them. Sasuke turned back to the task at hand and slowly they slid her leg free. Sakura bit down the mitten the entire time for more her leg became free more the pressure increased making the whole process more and more painful.

Sakura whimpered in pain and squeezed the fabric of her pants. This was way more painful than she anticipated and she was debating whether or not to smack Sasuke on the back of his head for even doing this. A tear fell from her eye making a wet line on her face that started stinging because of the cold weather.

Sasuke was suddenly moving closer to her and it took Sakura's full attention as he was carefully moving her broken leg sideways while he moved to sit right next to her. Their hips and arms were touching and Sakura felt trapped for being so close to guy. Sakura was about to ask him what he was doing when still honding her leg up in the air he sneaked his own leg under it before slowly placing Sakura's calf on top of his shin.

He positioned her leg so that there was no other pressure on the fracture except the gravity it self. And soon as Sasuke pulled his hands away and Sakura's leg could take a proper position without moving the pain eased in her muscles.

Sakura visibly relaxed and her back slouched against the rock.

"So what now? We wait?"

"You got any better ideas?" Sasuke replied taking out the tracker and making sire it was still flashing red.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't sure at which point she had fallen asleep. She could recall when her eyes started to droop and she decided to just rest her eyes for a bit. Sasuke had told her to put the zippo off as to not use all the gasoline inside for if they needed more light at some point. He had taken the lighter back and since she had turned it off she hasn't seen Sasuke.<p>

His body was warm against her and that was the only reassurance she needed at the moment. She felt glad that she didn't end up in this situation alone and Sasuke's calm demeanor relaxed her, too. If she had ended up in this snow grave alone she would have panicked her heart out. She wasn't comfortable in being in a small space with no way out.

Sakura was awakened from her slumber when she felt a relatively hard nudge against her ribs. She crunched her eyebrows in annoyance and waved her hand to make the feeling stop. She felt tired and wanted to be left alone to sleep. Her leg wasn't as painful as it had been when they pulled it out of the board and the pain was now only a dull ache that was slowly going away.

Another poke against her ribs and Sakura opened her eyes and glared at Sasuke. Only one downside was that she had no idea where exactly his face was but she did glare in his direction nonetheless.

"What?!" Sakura said annoyed when she couldn't hear any answer from her companion.

"Making sure you're alive."

"Of course, I'm alive. I was just sleeping."

"Your fingers were cold and I couldn't find your pulse. Had to make sure."

"Sorry, If I'm stuck in a freezing whole." she began supping her hands together and indeed her fingers were almost numb. Taking the mittens off she breathed air into her fingers. Just making a fish was hard and they weren't moving properly. It felt like they were moving in slow motion.

Suddenly Sasuke's hand grabbed her wrist but not before first touching her thigh and then arm. Sakura almost jumped in surprise when Sasuke's hand landed on her thigh and she was about to yell something really hurtful but his hand reached her wrist before she could do anything. Soon Sasuke's warm fingers wrapped around her cold ones.

"That is so unfair." Sakura pouted as Sasuke warmed her fingers. Why can't she have such a good blood circulation? This hobby is clearly only for guys since she would very likely die if alone here in the mountains.

"Hn."

"Do you think they'll find us in time?"

"They will."

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't how much time had passed. Neither of them had their phones on them or even a watch. At one moment Sakura had a habit of using a watch she got from her mother for her thirteenth birthday. It was nice and suitable for a young girl like her. The strap was red and it didn't have anything too extravagant. It was just as simple as a watch could be. She really like it until one of the boys in her neighborhood accidentally grabbed her hand pulling the watch and causing it to break.<p>

After that incident she hasn't gotten a new one and since then hasn't even missed one until now. She would do anything right now to have a watch to know how much time has passed since the avalanche buried them under the snow.

The only thing about time that Sakura knew was that it was running out. The air in the small hole was running low and breathing was getting harder and harder by the minute. Sakura was heaving hard, her lungs begging for more air as he chest moved with big intakes of breath. She knew she should do everything she could to safe air but the growing tiredness and air- loss was against that thought.

Sasuke's shoulder was rubbing against hers and that movement told her everything she needed to know about his condition. He, too, was struggling to breath but his intakes were much more quieter than hers.

A while back they had decided a small code between them to make sure that they're still aware. One of them would every now and then nudge the other with his or hers elbow and the receiving end had to nudge back three times to confirm that they indeed were still awake. But the last time Sasuke had nudged her she had a hard time moving her arm back to answer him.

Every movement was hard and she was slouched lazily against the rock. If someone asked her whether she still had some hope she would honestly say that it was decreasing with every breath.

Sakura's eyes began dropping and head lulling to her chest. She had absolutely no strength to stay upright. Can't this just end already? Her chest was burning and it didn't matter how deep she breathed because it wasn't helping.

Suddenly something warm touched her fingers. She had no idea what it was and neither could she think properly about it. Her fingers reached more closer to the source of warmth before her hand was enveloped in it. It was the most soothing feeling ever as Sakura's head fell to the right against Sasuke's shoulder and the annoying ache in her leg started to disappear from the way of the pain in her lungs.

Sakura laughed inside her head. This had to be it. She could finally get out of here and get rid of this pressure on her chest. A distant noises echoed in her ears making her think that maybe the afterwold wasn't all peace and quiet and instead loud and cheerful. That could be fun couldn't it?

The noises grew stronger for a moment until Sakura gave into the darkness for the final time.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime earlier<em>

Tenten was ready to collapse from exhaust and the adrenaline that bumped through her veins. He hands were shaking as she took in the view in front of her with amazement and fear. The sight was breathtaking to see since not many times you can witness an avalanche coming down a mountain side. But what made the situation more gruesome was that her friend had been overrun by it.

When they were skiing down the mountain she had made sure that Sakura was behind her in a good distance. She was so sure that her best friend was coming right behind her that when she turned to look over her shoulder for her friend she almost thought someone was joking with her when she didn't see Sakura but instead the avalanche racing towards their group.

At that moment she took in the panicked voices of the others yelling to each other not to stop and go as fast as one could. And she had originally thought they were chatting of how amazing everything was at that moment. How could she be so ignorant?

Already a group of mountain rescuers were making their way towards their little group. Neruto was flailing his hand to get their attention and in no time they stopped next to them. As Naruto started to explain in as much details as he can what had happened Neji came and wrapped his arm around Tenten pulling her as close as possible.

He whispered to her ear saying that Sakura was going to be okay since she was with Sasuke. But Tenten didn't know Sasuke that well to trust in Neji's words. She couldn't possibly just rid of the cold feeling in her stomach that only increased with every second. There was a very good chance that Sakura wouldn't come out of there alive and that thought frightened her.

Her body shivered against Neji's and he tightened his hold around her. Soon, however, they needed to part for one of the rescuers came to separate them, telling that they needed to return back to the center. They couldn't afford anyone else be swallowed up by the snow if another snow slide occurred. But Tenten didn't want to return back to the hotel she wants to find Sakura and by sitting in their hotel room doing nothing wasn't going to help anyone.

She opened her mouth ready to protest against the man, who was motioning both of them to go to the snowmobiles, but Neji was already dragging her towards the vehicles. She jerk away from Neji, who turned to look her.

"What is it?"

"I can't leave Sakura there alone! She needs help!" Tenten couldn't control her voice. Her crushing fear for Sakura's life was taking all rationality away from her.

Neji didn't get frustrated nor showed any emotion as he calmly answered her, "The professionals will take care of everything. If we go back there we'll set us in pointless danger. We're no use for them and only in there way. The best thing to do right now is return back."

"But what about Sasuke! He's your friend!" she couldn't understand how Neji was so easily giving up on his friend. She would never do that and couldn't even believe that Neji was leaving Sasuke in trouble.

"You can't just abandon him!"

"I know, and I'm not abandoning anyone. I'm doing what's right."

The man from before came back to the couple.

"Hey," his tone was gentle, "listen to the boy, his absolutely right. The best thing you can do right now is go back where it's safe. We will find your friend, I promise."

"Oh, I don't need you coming here and telling me that everything's going to be okay!" she snapped and tears started to fall down her face, "I know how this ends! I've heard so many stories how people die after a catastrophe like this! Nothing's ever going to be okay!"

"Tenten," Neji lowered carefully his hand on Tenten's shoulder, who was in panicked state, "you need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"Tenten," Ino came towards them with Naruto in tow, her voice gentle. Both blonds looked ashen and terrified like everyone else. "I saw Sasuke stop to help Sakura. They're together and Sasuke is known not to give up easily. I'm sure they will be found soon."

Ino wrapped her arm around the crying girls shoulders and gently pushed her towards one of the snowmobiles.

"Come on." she ushered with low, gentle tone.

* * *

><p><em>This is really late and I'm sorry for that, but school just started and I was lazy during the holidays.<em>

_Thanks for reviewers:_

Lolli

dino

Kiyomi Inuzuka

ElevatedJewel

_So keep on reviewing because I love to hear your opinions. Also huge thanks for those who follow and favorite this story._

_- Jakura_


End file.
